Popping Bottles
by EnclaveRadio
Summary: A fancy hotel and free booze are more than enough to give 5 friends a start on evening they will never forget. AU-ish.


5 old friends sat spread between two sets of seats on a train. Jade on her tablet, Beck alone with his thoughts watching the scenery pass, Robbie immersed in social media on his phone, and across the aisle conversing were Cat and Tori.

They were heading to an awards ceremony honoring Andre, one of their other friends, it was an important and highly regarded event. They were on their way to New York and to a luxurious hotel, a three course dinner, an extravagant ceremony, and soon to be rubbing shoulders with some of the most important people in their industry.

"Damn it I've had enough," said Jade to no one in particular. Frustrated she turned off her tablet and thrust it into her handbag. She looked towards Beck who raised a bemused eyebrow in response to her outburst.

"Still bad at it then?" He smiled.

"No," Jade replied with a scowl, "just bored."

"You mean you got stuck."

"OK I got stuck, but I am bored, are we there yet?" She playfully whined.

"Just over an hour or so away, I would say," Beck answered returning his gaze to the window.

Knowing Beck as well as she did, Jade knew when he was not in the mood for conversation, like now. She glanced instead at Robbie, watching as his fingers worked his mobile phone, texting.

"You texting a girl Robbie?" she asked.

"What?" Robbie replied not looking up from the screen.

Jade gave him a light kick under the table, "Stop being rude, talk to me. I'm bored."

"We're almost there, an hour more or so." He mumbled.

"That's what he just said," she said kicking Beck this time.

"OW!" Beck reached down to rub where she had kicked him, "What did I do?"

"Lot of good you two are," Jade said turning herself to face away from them, annoyed.

Rummaging in her bag she took out her phone, after checking for messages she picked up her tablet. Browsing through her apps and finding nothing of interest she put it back with a loud huff. Glancing at the guys she saw that they were back in their own little worlds.

The usual conversation topics about school, gossip, and what they had planned for the weekend had been exhausted half way into the journey. After that, they all drifted to their own activities to pass the time, playing games and social networking.

Cat and Tori meanwhile were deep in conversation. They were both looking very pretty, especially Tori whom Jade disliked. There was something about her she could not get past and she knew she was not the only one who felt that way. Cat was different, with a bubbly and outgoing personality she was well-liked by everyone.

Cat caught her eye and smiled, "Jade are you OK?" she asked.

"Bored," Jade motioned to the two guys sat opposite.

"Are they ignoring you, how rude," Tori said.

"I know. I might as well be here on my own," Jade said and they all laughed.

Robbie looked up with a suspicious expression hearing their laughter, but then the girls returned his gaze and laughed harder. He shook his head and resumed messaging his cousins on Facebook. He was explaining to them about where he was heading and who with, taking great lengths to describe his female friends' hotness.

Someone stood, the movement snapped Robbie out of his daydream. It was Tori. He was embarrassed as though she somehow knew what he had been thinking, and he was sure she was staring in his direction as she eased past Cat into the aisle.

"I'm gonna go to the dining car, anyone want anything?" Tori announced.

There was a chorus of no thanks. Robbie sagged in his seat as she left.

"I wish she would get fat like everyone else who ate as much as her," Jade remarked.

Robbie shook his head and Beck rolled his eyes, they knew of Jade's dislike for the girl.

Watching the scenery pass by, Beck thought about the night ahead. This was an opportunity to hobknob with some big players and possibly lay foundations to further his career. Then, reflecting on those accompanying him on the trip, especially the three young ladies he couldn't have asked for better company.

Cat, meanwhile, noticed two businessmen putting moves on Tori as she passed them. One even leaned out to get a better view of her tight jean clad ass. She looked over to the others to see if they saw as well but they were doing their own things.

Jade stretched, "Almost there," she said yawning.

Cat instinctively mirrored the action and they laughed. Cat saw Tori come back into the carriage and watched as she navigated down the rocking aisle noticing more than one man's eyes linger as she passed. Men checking Tori out was not a rare thing; she was always being approached or flirted with especially on nights out. Not that Cat didn't get attention herself but Tori acted as if she was unaware and at times it was so obvious that Cat could not help think her friend somehow encouraged it.

As Tori made her way back she was stopped by the two business men who had been ogling her earlier, Cat could hear them asking her where she was heading. Tori told them and they jokily asked if she would rather be with them instead. After a light-hearted exchange and her trademark laugh Tori returned to Cat and sat back down. She explained to Cat what the two men had said.

"You mean you actually talked to the guys that gawked at your booty when you walked past," Cat said.

"What, no way... they weren't, were they?" Tori said.

"Yup, they weren't very discreet about it."

"They seemed like nice guys," Tori glanced in their direction, "Pervs." The two girls laughed.

Suddenly the train's intercom played a little jingle and a muffled voice announced that they were reaching their destination in a few minutes. The train slowed as it readied to stop and the group gathered their belongings expressing relief about the journey being over. The night was about to get started and they were each looking forward to it, for differing reasons but equally enthusiastic about being there.

Gathered in the hotel lobby Jade booked them in, they were staying in three separate rooms, two doubles and a single. Jade joked that the single room was hers because she was too annoyed by everyone to share.

Smiling she handed out the keys, "Right kiddies," she narrowed her eyes with a fake scowl, "we have about two hours to get ready then we'll meet down here at five thirty. A car is picking us up at six."

"Sounds fancy," Tori said.

"Knowing Andre, it will be, he'll want to show off even when he's not here," Beck said as they walked to the elevators.

The rooms were on the same floor, Beck and Robbie were opposite Cat and Tori, and Jade was further away at the very end of the hall. Since Jade got a room to herself the others made a point of going in to take a look. It was a large corner suite with a king sized bed, exquisite furnishings, and a luxury bathroom. There was a tray with two bottles of wine and roses with a message card on a desk. Beck read the card to everyone as they poked around, " _Have a great night, enjoy yourself, you've earned it, PS All expenses paid..._ It's from Andre."

"Oh, that's sweet of him," Tori said.

Jade opened the door into the marble bathroom, it had a walk in shower built into a bay window and upon seeing it she was wary, "Well I'm not using that, everyone will see me."

"It's one way, no one can see in silly," Beck said.

"Are you sure?"

"You don't think a hotel would have its guests flashing pedestrians, do you?"

"Depends on what kind of hotel," Cat said with a wink.

Robbie accidentally knocked clothes hangers off rails in a wardrobe causing a commotion, so Jade chased them out so she could start to get ready.

Entering their shared room, Cat and Tori found more wine, roses, and the same message. Cat promptly opened a bottle and filled a glass.

"Let's start the party."

...

The guys unpacked. Beck, accustom to staying in hotels, gave tips to Robbie about where to find things and what might be useful. It didn't take them much time to get ready, which they both knew was not going to be true for the girls.

The evening dress code was semi-formal and from experience Beck knew that it meant smart suits and ties for the men, cocktail dresses for the ladies. He wore his favorite charcoal suit with a white dress shirt, cuffs, and tie.

Robbie had bought new clothes for the occasion, a skinny fit dark blue suit with a light blue shirt and tie. He had been anxious about what to wear and the previous weekend he sent pictures from shop changing room mirrors modeling different suits to Beck and Jade for advice, much to their amusement.

Beck got comfortable watching ESPN, Robbie decided to have a look around the hotel to familiarize himself with the layout. Leaving he told Beck his reasoning, "There's nothing worse than being in a strange hotel drunk and lost, especially when all the doors look the same." Beck smiled, shook his head, and turned up the sound on the wall mounted TV.

Stepping into the hall Robbie caught sight of Cat from behind wrapped in a tiny towel walking barefoot towards Jade's room.

"Are you sure you just want to wear that tonight?" he asked, startling her.

She slowly turned to face him, grinning. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed. Jade needs help with her hair, I checked to see if the coast was clear."

One arm was wrapped tight across her chest holding the towel in place, her other held a glass of wine. Robbie motioned to the drink, "I see you've started early."

"Of course, it might be a fancy event, but it's free booze."

"It's funny I've just been explaining to Beck about getting drunk and lost in a hotel."

Cat smiled mischievously, "I'm not drunk, yet. And I'm definitely not lost." She knocked back her drink thrusting the empty glass into his hand and hurried away, "got to go. See you in a bit."

"So do you make a habit of streaking through hotel corridors?" Robbie asked after her, bemused.

Reaching Jade's room and opening the door Cat grabbed her towel at the back and looked over her shoulder saying, "Yes I do," and she gave him a split second flash of her bare behind before dashing inside.

Robbie stood stunned trying to comprehend what had just happened. After several moments he overcame his astonishment, resumed scouting the hotel whilst replaying the flash over in his mind.

...

A stretch limousine was parked outside; its chauffeur stood patiently beside it. Beck and Robbie were also waiting, sat in the lobby. It was almost five thirty and there had been no sign of the girls since they came down half an hour ago.

Beck checked his watch for the umpteenth time, noticing Jade enter the lobby, "Fashionably late I see."

He did a double take as she walked towards him, her hair styled in ringlets and she was wearing a knee length blue tiered dress with a plunging neckline, exposing plenty of cleavage. She looked amazing and Beck raised an eyebrow as she looked down at herself, self-consciously running her hands over the front of her clothes.

"What? Is there something wrong? Is there makeup or a stain on it?" Jade asked.

"No it's fine, you look fine, good to see you have those out for a change," Beck said.

"What do you mean fine?" Jade said, putting her hands on her hips.

Beck sighed. "Alright, not fine, you look great. Now where's the other two?"

Jade started to sway and gave a broad smile, "Be patient."

"You're already starting to get drunk aren't you?" Beck asked.

Jade smacked his forearm, "No, I'm not, I've only had... two, no, three glasses."

Cat approached and Jade took a step back, "OK we've been practicing this, you have to pay attention." She held out a hand in their direction announcing, "The beautiful Cat is wearing a cocktail dress from Little Mistress, her very sexy slingback shoes are from Topshop and her cute little bag is from Radley."

Beck admired her as she gave a twirl. Her red halter neck dress ended just above her knees and it accentuated her petite figure well and the four inch heels made her appear taller. "Did you use a step ladder to get into them?" He joked.

"Hey..."

"My turn" Jade said hurrying away a little and turning to make her way back again.

Cat pretended to clear her throat as Jade walked forward, a hand on her hip mimicking a fashion model. "The lovely Jade is wearing a dress by Eliza Chiffon, her bag is Ted Baker, and her stylish nude heels are by Valentino. I will add that I think the shoes cost more than my whole outfit."

"They didn't cost that much," Jade said lifting her foot to display a shoe.

Beck saw that the knee length blue dress was riding up her legs, "Watch it Jade you might show off more than your shoes."

Jade swiftly put her foot back down, "You shouldn't be looking."

"It's OK she's got big girl panties on," Cat said with a grin.

Jade went red, "Cat I'm going to kill you. I do not."

"She does, they fell out her bag when I was in her room. Jade wears granny panties."

Robbie felt a twinge in his groin at the mention of Jade's underwear. They were caught up in making fun out of her and did not notice Tori arrive.

Jade was the first to see her, making a gesture in her direction, "Ah, here's Tori, let's see if I can remember this..." she said, continuing. "Tori is opting for the ever classic little black dress, or LBD."

Mesmerized, Robbie watched as the beautiful girl strode with confidence, hips swaying hypnotically, towards them. He took in every inch of her exquisitely dressed slender form. She was wearing a thigh skimming black form fitting strapless mini dress, black nylons, and flats. The dress was like a second skin outlining her body in detail and as she got closer it was apparent she was bra-less. The thought excited him. Focussing on her chest he also noticed the familiar silver star pendant that she always seemed to wear.

"Ooh Tor, that looks expensive," Cat said using her friend's nickname.

The three girls stood facing Beck and Robbie striking exaggerated poses, pouting and pulling facial expressions like models.

"So?" Jade asked after a moment.

Beck shrugged, "So... what?"

"Who looks the best?"

Robbie went to speak, Beck interrupted him, "We both think that you are all equally pretty and your dresses look equally great."

The girls made annoyed noises and gestures, Jade stamped her feet a little. They resumed posing.

"OK, Robbie who looks the best?" Jade asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, Robbie," Cat pouted in his direction, swayed her hips a little and winked.

"I think you all look good," he replied.

Jade glared at him, Cat and Tori crossed their arms huffing and turned their heads away.

A concierge approached and said something to Jade. "Limo's here," she said linking arms with the other two, walking away she scowled at Robbie.

Beck stopped Robbie as he went to follow, "Trust me, saying that Tori looked the best wouldn't have been a good move."

"Yeah, but have you seen her," Robbie said.

"I know, but its best to just say they all look good."

Robbie looked puzzled. "But they were pissed off when I said that."

"Don't worry about it. They're only messing around, they've been on the wine since we got here," Beck said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"She still looked amazing though didn't she?"

"She did indeed. Cat and Jade didn't look too bad either, so upsetting two out of three is not a good move."

"You have a point." Robbie nodded.

"These types of nights are eye openers. There'll be other women there just as good, if not better looking, than Tori. Play your cards right you might not be getting lost in _our_ hotel later. Believe me it can get crazy at these things," Beck said.

Robbie smiled at Beck's words, remembering the flash in the corridor.

"Are you two coming?" Jade said standing in the hotel entrance, arms folded across her chest.

...

An empty bottle of Champagne, three bottles of wine, and several glasses overtook the centerpiece at their table in the function room. The awards ceremony had been great fun. They cheered their friend Andre, but were disappointed when he was whisked away by reporters.

When it finished, the tables were relocated to clear an area for a dance floor. The DJ encouraged everyone to dance and the girls insisted on dragging Robbie and Beck to their feet for a few songs.

Cat and Tori were having a lot of fun, Cat displaying some overly sexual moves that caught, not only the attention of Robbie and Beck, but quite a few of the other men there. Tori was a lot more reserved but moved in a sleek, sensual way attracting her own audience. Jade danced close to Robbie and Beck, sandwiching herself between them at one point. Robbie was embarrassed and unsure of where to put his hands. Jade shocked him by planting them low on her hips.

"Me and my boys," she giggled, kissing Beck on the cheek as Tori took a photo with her cell.

Beck left the dance floor to network, so Jade moved away to dance and talk with people she knew. Cat and Robbie, hearing a song they disliked, returned to the table. Tori, an instant hit with everyone was unable to get away as a number of men were vying for her attention, trapping her in polite conversation.

After mingling for an hour or so, Beck returned to the table. As he poured himself a glass of wine he realized Cat and Robbie were deep in conversation and had not noticed him. Turning to the dance floor, he saw Jade heading back, smiling as she came near. He looked her up down, the action noticeable.

Jade smiled. "Aww, bless you, little darling, do you like my dress?" She lifted her leg, stroking down it.

"I mean, it's really good to see you in primary colors for a change, you're always hiding in those black things," he said with an appreciative look.

Cat turned hearing Beck and she jumped a little, surprised, "Oh, didn't see you there."

Beck acted hurt, "I've been here ages."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

Beck grinned, "I'm only messing. I've just sat down, didn't want to interrupt you two. It seemed like you were cosy."

Cat blushed.

Everyone sat and discussed people they had seen, who won which award, industry rumors, and a topic Beck and Robbie took to relatively easily, what other women were wearing. That topic had the girls pointing out other good looking women, bitching about them while the guys got to stare.

"She's flashing her garters, look." Jade said pointing to a leggy brunette flirting overtly with two older men.

"Fantastic," Robbie said, his eyes wide.

"Hmm, what a surprise, thought you would like that," Jade said rolling her eyes.

"You shouldn't be pointing out other girls flashing Jade, you got close earlier," Cat said.

"I didn't," Jade shot back, "Anyway you shouldn't have said anything. We girls stick together. I bet you've accidentally flashed in the past."

"Not every flash is by accident," Cat said, giving Robbie a mischievous smile.

"I don't just want to sit all night, come on lets go dance some more," Jade said. Robbie and Beck pretended not to hear and she frowned at them.

Tori returned, dropping into an empty seat, smiling broadly, the champagne and wine getting the better of her. Recounting her evening so far, she talked about who she had met and the strange behavior of some of the men. Jade and Cat shared frustrated looks with each other as she spoke. Tori went on to describe meeting an interesting good-looking man, who had let on that he drove a Tesla.

"Where is he?" Jade asked, straightening and looking around.

"He's over there, near the exit." Tori said pointing to a tall, handsome man dressed in an immaculate suit.

"Hmm. Cat likes," Cat cooed.

"Ooh, I'd like to have his babies," Jade sighed. "Good looking and lots of money."

"He's a really nice guy too. And funny," Tori said.

"Hmm. Cat really likes."

"Have you heard yourselves? You're like wolves stalking a rabbit," Beck said grumpily.

"I'd be at it like a rabbit with him," Cat said and the girls laughed.

"He wouldn't be able to walk for a week," Jade added.

"Wow. You three are so shallow," Robbie said.

"He's not even that good looking. See, he has a big chin. It would poke your eye out." Beck said.

"I know where I'd let him poke me," Cat said under her breath, Jade giggled nudging her and pointing at the two glowering men sat with them.

"Hey, a girls got to get serviced now and then, and it's been a while since I've had a good servicing," Jade said with a laugh.

She stood and gripped Beck by his chin, holding his face so he was looking up at her, "Aww. Do we have us some little green eyed monsters?" She kissed him on the lips and let him go.

"Oh, and when we get back you two are coming to dance, no arguments."

The three girls excused themselves to go powder their noses, leaving Beck and Robbie at the table. Beck was stunned, he knew Jade would play fight and give out hugs when drunk but she had never kissed him like that before. Wiping the lipstick off with his hand he caught a taste and it made him aroused.

They danced the rest of the night and the more they drank the more contact they made with each other. Most noticeably Jade and Cat seemed to take pleasure in teasing the guys. Depending on the music playing they would either grind against them or dance sexily, giggling and laughing at their reactions. Tori loosened up a lot more too, joining in with the other two, her moves progressing from slow and sensual to almost erotic, which had her previous audience returning in droves.

It was almost past midnight and there were more empty tables than occupied in the function room, the group sat waiting on Tori to return so they could decide their next move. She was chatting with a group of older businessmen; one of them had wandering hands that she kept wiggling away from. The others watched in amusement.

"He just did it again. Did you see? He grabbed her butt that time, Mr Octopus hands." Robbie said.

"He's a trier, got to love a trier," Beck remarked as the man made another attempt to put his arm around Tori's slim waist.

Robbie pointed as Tori tactfully and without fuss escaped the unwanted attention, "If I did that I'd get a slap."

"Depends who you did it to," Cat said. She took a drink eyeing Robbie over the rim of her glass.

"She definitely knows how to work a room," Beck said.

"You mean she's a bonny lass who knows how to flash leg, giggle at the right time, and get guys hearts a-thumpin'" Jade said in mocking voice.

Beck leaned over to Jade, poking her arm with a finger and taunting, "Who's a little green eyed monster now?"

Cat and Robbie laughed as Jade pushed Beck away with a huff.

Cat commentated as Tori dodged more unwanted advances. "Oh, look he's going in for the kill again, OH she's got away and I think she's escaped."

Tori was shaky on her heels as she came back to the table, stumbling the last few feet she grabbed Beck's shoulders to steady herself. The others mock cheered.

"We thought that one had you, we didn't think we'd see you till breakfast," Jade said.

Tori straightened up, glaring at Jade, "It might have been a while but I'm not that desperate."

"Sorry," Jade said sing song.

Tori couldn't keep a straight face and she burst out laughing. "He was all hands wasn't he? I was mortified when he grabbed my ass, but I couldn't make a scene in front of those other people."

"I bet you liked it," Cat giggled. Tori tried to slap her arm. "Who was he?" Cat asked.

"He's an agent," Beck answered.

"When we were told to be on good behavior and make ourselves look good and employable I'm not sure that's what they had in mind," Jade said.

Tori was horrified, "Oh God. What if rumors get started? Oh my God, I have to go. We have to go," she frantically turned between the exit and the group, who looked at her bemused.

Jade rolled her eyes but secretly could relate to how Tori was feeling. These kinds of events were packed with powerful, wealthy and influential people and it was easy for someone young and naïve to get suckered in by the less than honorable.

"Calm down. Look he's found someone else," Cat pointed to the man who now had his arm clamped around the waist of another twenty something who didn't seem to mind his advances.

"Plus what are you worried about? You did nothing," Robbie said.

"I know, it's just... you know, he was all hands up on me," Tori tried to explain.

"Sit down, calm down, have a drink," Jade said pouring a glass.

Tori sat, her expression worried. Cat gave her a reassuring hug and Robbie caught a healthy glimpse of cleavage. Jade noticed his gaze and raised an eyebrow, he grinned and shrugged.

"So where are we going next?" Jade asked.

"We could go to a party? I've been invited to one," Beck said.

Tori stopped hugging Cat, "I've been invited places as well. Five places..."

"Aren't you popular," Cat said.

"I wonder why," Jade said under her breath.

"Did your roaming hands friend not invite you to one?" Cat asked.

Tori cast her eyes down, "Yes but I've forgot where."

"Bet there would only be you two there anyway," Jade said.

"What about Tesla guy?" Robbie asked with a hint of scorn.

The girls instinctively looked around for the handsome man but it appeared he had already left. Tori searched a few seconds longer than the others before giving up, crestfallen. "I think he's gone, he never really asked me."

"Aww, a true gent then," Jade said.

Robbie sighed, "Married more like."

The girls turned to him, scowling.

"Well we've got a few options, where to then?" Beck asked.

"I don't want to go to any of them to be honest," Tori said. "Can we just go back to our hotel and have our own party?" she asked.

"Suppose it saves us from getting lost later," Beck said looking towards Robbie, winking.

Jade perked up, "We can grab the bottles from our rooms and hit the minibars if we have to. Remember Andre said all expenses were paid." Finishing her wine and standing she continued, "Ooh. Room service is sounding good to me."

The others looked at Cat and Robbie who in turn looked at each other, Robbie nodded. Cat finished her drink and stood holding her hand out for Tori to take, "OK, back to our hotel it is."

...

Waiting for their limo to arrive the group had realized that Robbie was missing, the girls texted him while Jade searched the lobby. Beck went to head back inside to search for him when he reappeared, casually strolling over to them.

"Did you get lost?" Beck asked.

The girls sniggered, following Holly's gaze Beck understood why, his fly was open.

"Flying low Robbie," Cat said.

He remained oblivious.

Robbie still unaware his flies were open looked puzzled at his colleagues, "I don't get it," he said.

"Your flies are down," Cat said slowly as she pointed at his crotch.

Robbie turned away pulling his fly back up as the others laughed.

"I can't take you anywhere, little flasher," Jade tutted.

"You didn't see anything," Robbie said turning back, "Unlike you earlier, Jade. You were flashing yourself to the whole room."

"I was not," Jade said in surprise.

"She was showing everyone her granny panties," Beck said with a laugh.

Jade was mortified, "Hey. No I wasn't."

"Miss," a stern looking concierge said to the group, "Your car is waiting."

"Cars here now, time to go," Beck said. He smirked at Jade, "Come along granny."

Jade went to hit him but remembering where they were and catching the concierge's look of disapproval she stopped herself, "You just wait. I'll get you back."

...

After collecting the bottles of wine that Andre had had sent them they gathered for their little party in Jade's room since it was the largest. They sat in the seated area within the bay window, arranging the seating into a semicircle around a low table. Jade and Cat claimed a leather settee, Tori took a chair next to Jade and the guys begrudgingly used a leather chest seat that they moved from the foot of the bed. As they talked, Jade and Tori had found common ground in lecherous rich men, exchanging stories about wandering hands, butt pinches, and blatant innuendo.

"Well they don't do it with me anymore," Jade said.

"Of course they still do it to you, I saw that one guy making a grab for you just before we left," Tori said.

"Who? Oh Him? No, he's an old friend. That was just a bit of fun." Jade sighed, "I'm too scary."

Noticing the others were deep in their own conversation Tori leaned in close to Jade whispering, "Well Robbie and Beck have both been flirting with you tonight."

Jade was taken aback, "Don't be silly, they're just having fun too."

"Maybe Robbie just wants to have..." Tori grinned, "Fun." She picked up her glass, "But with Beck, well, didn't you kiss him earlier."

"Don't be stupid," Jade said. She glanced over at the two guys feeling her face redden.

Beck noticed, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jade said flustered, "talking about you, not to you." She scowled and he narrowed his eyes at her briefly and smiled.

Tori leaned back in her chair, smirked, and sipped her wine.

Cat, Beck, and Robbie discussed relationships, or lack of. Cat spoke about a recent break up, Beck touched upon the same and Robbie sat and listened.

"So who has the worst out-of-work actor job?" Beck asked, changing the subject."Robbie?"

"I worked in a supermarket, for the butchers," Robbie replied.

"Really, did you get to cut stuff up, use big knives?" Cat asked.

Robbie stared at the wine glass cupped in his hands, a smile playing across his lips. "No, I was a meat packer."

Cat and Beck laughed, Beck almost choked on his drink.

"What's wrong with you?" Jade asked as Beck wiped wine off his pants.

"Tell them what your old job was" Beck said.

Robbie sighed. "I was a meat packer."

The other girls joined Cat in fits of giggles.

"I always get this reaction, well that was my job description, so that's what I was," Robbie said.

Pouring a new drink Beck grinned, "I'd have just said I was a butcher and left it at that."

Jade was wiping her eyes. "OK, let me get this straight," she snorted, fighting hard not to laugh, "You packed meat?"

The three girls burst into hysterics, Beck smirked. Robbie shook his head and crossed his arms in a sulk.

Noticing, Jade put a hand on his leg. "Oh, don't be like that we're only joking," she giggled, glancing at his crotch, "Anyway you should be proud to say you're packing meat."

The laughing started again and Jade fell back on the settee, her dress caught under her shifting legs high enough to expose some butt cheek. Robbie stared at what was on display, and looking at Beck, he saw that he had seen it too.

Calming down, the three girls straightened themselves up. Jade deftly regained her decorum, wiggling she pulled her dress down, casting the guys a sheepish look that the others caught onto.

"Were you flashing again?" Cat asked.

"No" Jade said sharply.

"Almost," Beck said, "Flashing her granny panties."

There was a chorus of laughter. Jade abruptly stood and headed to the bathroom. "Right I hate you all."

"They're only messing around," Tori said with a concerned tone.

"I know. I'm only peeing," Jade replied over her shoulder.

Jade returned from the bathroom barefoot, having removed her shoes. Cat had moved into her seat next to Tori so she headed to the vacant spot on the settee next to the two guys. Tori motioned to Jade's bare feet as she sat. "Ooh. Good idea my feet are killing me," she said quickly slipping off her shoes.

"Mine were aching," Jade said reaching down and rubbing her foot. "All you've all done is bully me tonight."

"Well what do you expect, you have your boobs on show and a dress that you can't control," Cat told her.

"Buy a dress that fits," Tori added.

Gasping, Jade turned to Tori, "You can talk Ms _my skirt is always half way up my ass_."

Cat smirked, Tori glared at her friend. "Oh oops I'm sweet and cute, giggle" Tori mimicked in a squeaky girly voice and fake laugh, exaggerating batting her eyelids, "Oops silly little me, giggle," she arched her back, "Oh is my sweater too tight, giggle, oh silly me."

"Hey I was on your side, bitch" Cat said lightly.

"Takes one to know one."

Cat stuck out her tongue and Tori mimicked.

"Eww, Tori your tongue is so long," Jade said.

Tori instinctively pursed her lips, self-conscious.

"I missed it, let's see," Robbie asked.

Tori shook her head, mouth tight shut.

"Mines only small look," Cat stuck out her tiny rounded pink tongue.

"I can touch my nose," Robbie said proudly.

"No you can't," Jade said in disbelief, "Show me."

Robbie stuck his tongue out, snaking it upwards and touching the tip of his nose. Tori recoiled squeamish, the others laughed.

"That is freaky. Do it again," Jade said excited.

Robbie repeated the action. Cat leaned in to Jade, whispering in her ear.

"Cat!" Jade cried.

"What did she say?" Beck asked.

"I can't repeat it."

Tori leaned in to Cat who whispered it to her.

"Cat, you're terrible," Tori said playfully shoving her away.

"Oh that's not fair, what are you saying?" Robbie asked.

Jade grinned at Cat who was mouthing "no."

"Cat wanted to know if it could do other tricks." Jade said.

Cat hid her face in her hands, "Jade you bitch," she shrieked as she used one hand to swat at Jade with a pillow.

Tori tugged at the hem of her dress as it had ridden and she caught Robbie peering at her legs again. "I don't dress that slutty, do I?" she asked innocently.

"Well no one can beat that one girl, the one who wore sweaters as dresses," Beck said.

"Oh yeah, what was her name?" Jade asked.

"It was Vanessa I think," Beck said taking a drink.

"No, no it was something else," Jade said, holding her forehead.

Beck leaned forward, "Her name was Vanessa, long dark hair, really tanned. I never forget a name."

Jade looking quizzical and with a mouthful of drink flapped her free hand desperate to speak. Finally swallowing she announced triumphant, "Right! I remember her now," she bounced excitedly, a hand holding the top of her dress to contain her barely supported breasts. The jiggling action drew both the guys' attention.

"Vanessa," Jade tutted narrowing her eyes at Beck, "I never forget a name," she said attempting to mimic his voice.

A brief moment of silence followed their exchange. Beck was in thought, Robbie checked his phone, and Tori and Cat drank, silently toasting each other.

Jade finished her wine and went to refill her glass, "Boys would follow her, especially when she went up the stairs. They would stop her on them to ask something or just to chat and they would stand lower down, getting a good look up."

"Wow, no way," Tori gasped.

Jade nodded, "Yup, she wasn't bothered. She knew what they were doing. She would just stand on the stairs talking to them not a care in the world, putting on a show."

Beck and Robbie exchanged looks of unspoken male appreciation at what they were hearing. The girls noticed, giving disapproving glares. Beck chuckled shaking his head at their reaction.

"Hey, don't you start," Jade scolded, pointing at him. "I caught you doing it plenty of times."

Beck held a hand to his chest. "Who? Me, never."

"What happened to her?" Cat asked.

"Oh she got pregnant," Jade answered. She took a small sip of her drink, continuing.

"Wasn't she caught, how should I say, up to no good on school grounds?" Beck asked topping up his glass.

"Oh yeah, I remember now, she got off with one of the stage hand guys, they snuck under a stairwell thinking no one would find them," Jade said.

"Really? What happened?" Cat asked.

"Well..." Jade began to answer, pausing to take a drink, "...the toilets were at the top of the stairs they were underneath, and so everyone going to pee saw them."

"And there were photos," Beck added grabbing a handful of chips, popping one into his mouth.

"Did you get to see them?" Jade asked.

"Of course I did."

Jade leant over Robbie to high five Beck. Moving back she slipped off her seat a little, steadying herself she fumbled, grabbing Robbie's crotch.

"Oops," she smiled at him, mouthing a sorry and patting close to where she had groped.

"Oh my God," Tori said wide-eyed in realization, "I get stopped by the guys on the stairs all the time!"

The others laughed out loud. Tori flustered, stammered a rambling defense about the length of her skirts. She noticed Beck wiping his eyes and laughing hard, her expression furious she animatedly rounded on him pointing an accusatory finger.

"You," she shouted, "You stopped me on the stairs last week to talk about my weekend."

The room went quiet as Tori continued, "I thought it was strange as you never talk to me about stuff like that. And I was wearing a..." She paused, casting her eyes down realizing what she was going to admit, "A skirt, short-ish skirt."

"What," Beck responded, feigning innocence, "I have no idea what you're talking about? It was just an innocent exchange between two chums."

"But you must have been looking at me." Tori petulantly whined.

He glanced sideways at Robbie indicating on his thigh the length of her skirt that day.

"Hey," Tori shrieked lunging at him trying to swat his hand. He dodged her once before she managed to hit him. Sitting back she grinned, the familiar twinkle in her eyes.

"Perverts" Jade said, "Men, the lot of them, and you," she drunkenly pointed her glass at Robbie.

"What?" Robbie stammered holding his hands out.

"I bet you're as bad as him," she said eying him suspiciously. She held his gaze for a moment, breaking into a smile she squeezed his thigh, "I'm only messing; I bet you're a sweetie."

"I cannot believe what guys have been doing," Tori complained pouring a sizeable drink.

"Well, it could be worse; at least you were wearing underwear," Jade said with a cheeky grin.

"Of course I wear underwear," Tori responded indignant, "I don't want people looking at my lady."

Robbie was taking a drink, "Your what?" he spluttered, spitting some of his wine back into his glass.

"You don't want people looking at your what?" Cat added.

"What did you say?" Jade asked barely controlling her amusement.

Tori's face flushed. She hung her head in her hands. "I'm not saying it again," she said acting coy.

"Did you just call it your lady?" Jade asked, stifling laughter.

Tori perked up, snapping defiant, "Yes, well what do you call yours?"

"What do I call my what?"

"You know?" Tori said motioning to Jade's crotch with her glass, "Your... lady."

The group burst into laughter, except Tori who dived back on the settee burying her head in a pillow. Her dress rose showing more of her stocking clad legs and the hint of a dark garter that Robbie caught sight of. The laughter died down and she straightened herself up with a shy smile.

"I call mine my kitty," Cat announced taking a slow sip from her glass, purposefully looking away from everyone.

"You have to be kidding," Beck said shaking his head.

"What, what's wrong with that? It's better than the crude names you men call it," Tori said.

"You men," Beck said mocking in an imitation female voice.

"You men," Robbie parroted.

"It's better than the C word," Jade said.

"What, carrot?" Robbie said, evading Jade who swiped at him holding her drink steady as she tried to connect.

"Chicken, caravan... Czechoslovakia," Robbie said, then he looked confused.

"Jade should just call hers whatever matches her big granny panties..."

Jade was trying to get a word in as she stamped her feet, "No. No. I don't wear granny panties, stop it. Stop talking," she whined.

Despite her annoyance she was starting to laugh, especially after Robbie fell off his seat, "Robbie, you don't think I wear granny panties do you?" she asked.

Robbie was unable to respond, in fits of laughter he tried to get back up holding onto Beck for support but fell back again, giggling.

"You're not funny. You're always picking on me, especially you Beck," Jade said pouting and taking a drink overemphasizing the action.

After finishing her glass of wine and filling it again they had still not calmed down. Jade abruptly stood, it got their attention.

"Right," she said loudly, "I don't wear granny panties." With a deft action she removed her underwear from beneath her dress and held her tiny blue G-string hooked around a pinkie finger. "Do these look like granny panties," she said swinging them a little.

The room fell into stunned silence.

Sat casually smoothing her dress Jade was satisfied she had proven a point. Robbie, kneeling on the floor beside her, was slack jawed, his mind reeling at what had just happened. Tori and Cat were equally dumbstruck.

Amazed at what his friend had done, Beck silently mouthed, "What the fuck?"

Tori broke the silence, "Oh my God."

"OK, gotta love your way of winning an argument girl." Cat said.

"Jade I cannot believe you..." Tori started to say.

"Oh, like you haven't done anything like that before." Jade cut her off.

Tori's jaw clenched and with a huff she turned away from the group, toying with her hair.

Jade scooted to the edge of her seat to top up her glass, conscious about being commando. She clamped her legs closed tight and pulled at her dress as she moved. Robbie was staring and realizing which area he was focussing on she gave him a wink, opening her legs slightly, not enough to flash but enough to tease. Performing the action thrilled her.

"I sit corrected," Beck said. He raised his glass at Jade and she returned the action.

"I cannot believe that just happened," Cat said, shaking her head.

"What happens on vacation..." Beck said.

"Yes," Jade said taking a quick drink, continuing, "... stays on vacation."

There was a pause in the conversation. Jade shifted and wriggled, getting accustom to the feel of not wearing underwear, noticing her male friends glances. Cat helped herself to snacks and Tori sat with her arms and legs crossed, seething. Beck picked up on her demeanor.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Tori replied sharply.

Beck leaned forward, catching her narrow eyed stare, "Well. Have you ever taken your underwear off in a room full of people?"

Cat and Jade gasped. Tori looked mortified and her face went red, she planted her head in her hands.

"Beck you can't ask her that," Jade said almost shrieking.

"You said she had."

"No I did not." Jade said.

"Yes you just did, you said like you haven't done something like that before," Beck replied.

"She hasn't denied it," Robbie said, smiling broadly.

Tori bit a nail, twirling her hair around a finger while absently looking at the ceiling, her cheeks flushed.

"You have, haven't you?" Cat asked.

"No... no," Tori said, trying to hide her guilt. She had gone without underwear on many occasions, but was reluctant to admit it.

Beck smirked, "Bet you have."

"I know how to find out," Jade said raising her glass, "I never ever went commando," she nodded and took a drink.

Robbie and Cat exchanged baffled looks.

"I've played this game," Beck said, "Someone makes a statement. If it's true for you then you have to take a drink." He winked at Jade, downing the last of his wine.

"Beck you player," Jade said, turning to Cat, "OK Cat, ever gone commando?"

Cat brought her glass to her mouth, giggling she looked at Robbie over the rim and drank. Beck, Robbie and Jade cheered, turning to look at Tori.

"Come on Tori, I never ever..." Jade said prompting her with a hand gesture.

"What about Robbie," Tori said, pointing at him.

Jade waved dismissively in his general direction. "Oh he's only a baby. He's a good boy. He's not done anything naughty like that."

"Excuse me. I will have you know..." Robbie said knocking back his drink. Beck gave him a high five.

"Are you going commando now?" Cat said with a grin.

"Not in them tux trousers," Beck said motioning to Robbie's legs.

"Well aren't you the dark horse," Jade said casting a deliberate extended gaze at his crotch.

Tori shifted in her seat, "I know a better game, this one's too easy, especially if you know each other," she said.

Beck shook his head pointing at her with his glass. "No. No. You can't back out now, we have all admitted it," he said spreading his arms.

"Now we need to know if you have too," Jade said.

"Actually one of us is commando right now," Beck said grinning, glancing at Jade. She gave him a stern look.

"Well I haven't taken a drink," Tori said with a shrug.

"Well drink." Jade said.

"That's not the game though is it?"

"Drink."

A noticeable tension was building.

"OK, OK let's play another game, what do you have in mind Tori?" Beck asked.

"No its fine," Tori said petulantly, "I'll play this one."

Readying her glass she flicked her hair back and staring directly at Jade she finished her drink in one go.

The theme of the game stayed pretty much the same with Beck and Cat admitting they had joined the mile high club, but not together as Jade had joked. They had all performed acts of public nudity, Robbie admitted having sex in a lecture theatre at college and Beck was proud of having sex on five continents.

Beck opened another bottle, "Well I think we should play Tori's game now," Beck said.

"You'll have to tell us the rules though Tor," Cat said.

Tori nodded, "It's called _spot the lie_. You make three statements about yourself. Two are true, one is a lie. Everyone gets to ask you a question and then they choose which one is the lie. If they guess wrong they have to finish their drink, if they guess right you finish yours," she explained.

"Played something similar, I get it," Robbie said.

"Okay," Cat said, her brow furrowed, "I think I understand, sounds fun."

"Boring," Jade said with a fake yawn.

"Jade, behave," Beck said trying to put his hand over her mouth, she recoiled flailing and they play fought.

Beck managed to clasp a hand over Jade's mouth. She tried to bite it unsuccessfully so she licked it instead causing him to let her go. He was open mouthed in shock at the action and she gave him an impish grin, sticking her tongue out.

"OK, OK you start Tori," Jade said giving Beck a quick thump on the arm. Settling back in her seat she pulled the hem of her dress back down, noticing Robbie looking disappointed.

Tori held her brow, concentrating. She held up a finger, clicking once and bouncing a little excitedly. "OK, I have my three, guess which one is not true, OK."

Tori started over, "I've played hooky, I have cliff dived, and I've had a part in a film."

"Where did you cliff dive?" Robbie asked.

"Sydney, Australia," Tori answered confidently.

Robbie nodded accepting her reply, "Cool."

"I bet you were a good girl, you look like you never would skip school, miss goody two shoes," Jade said.

"Not a question," Tori replied slowly.

"Hmmm, I don't think you've been in a film," Jade said with a dismissive wave.

"OK, well I think you've never been in a film either," Beck said.

"Film," Robbie said nodding in agreement.

Tori looked at Jade and Cat awaiting their answer, "Cat?" she asked.

"Hmmm, I think I know so I'm going to say film as well."

"Are you going with film?" Tori asked Jade who nodded in response.

"Well you were all wrong. I've never cliff dived. I made that one up." Tori said with a happy little dance as she watched them down their drinks.

Putting his glass down Robbie asked, "What kind of film?"

"Oh it was orientation and information for the new library wings at school."

"Boring" Jade said.

"What?"

Jade sighed, "It has to be something exciting or naughty, not being in a boring video about school." Jade said, "You got poor Robbie all worked up thinking you had done a Paris Hilton."

Tori narrowed her eyes at Jade, "Can I go again?" she asked and the others nodded.

She slowly sipped her wine, finishing and placed the glass down, crossing her lovely long legs, "I climbed the largest mountain in England, my first car was pink, and there were nude pictures of me online."

Beck and Robbie exchanged astonished looks.

"I know this so I should go last," Cat said sitting back cradling her glass.

"Well that's not fair, if she knows, do another one," Jade said.

"No," Beck said excitedly, "We don't mind, let's play this one."

Jade frowned, "Oh, I know why. Pair of pervs."

Robbie hurriedly asked, "Where were the naked pictures?"

"On a website" Tori answered.

"No, that's not what I meant," Robbie whined.

Cat wagged at finger at him, "Ah, your turns over."

"Which web site?" Beck asked.

Tori poker faced replied, "On one that's no longer exists."

"Come on this isn't fair. What was the website called?" Robbie asked.

Cat motioned at him to be quiet, "Shh, You've had your turn."

Jade tapped her chin, "Were you alone in the pictures?" she asked.

"Yes."

The guys were visibly disappointed at the answer.

"My turn," Cat said cheerfully sitting forward, "How long did it take you to climb the mountain?"

Robbie and Beck groaned at the question.

"A day, or two, I can't remember, how long does it take to climb a mountain?" Tori asked uncertain.

"Aha," Robbie said pointing, "You never climbed a mountain."

"Mountain," Beck and Jade said in unison.

"Yes, I've never climbed a mountain." Tori said and she turned to Cat, "You made it so obvious." She shrugged and downed her drink.

"So that means..." Beck said, "That your first car was pink, and for some reason there were nude pictures of you online."

The guys leaned forward keen as the beautiful girl explained that after a rough breakup an ex put naked pictures of her on a revenge website. It resulted in a lot of hassle to get them removed but not before friends and some of her family saw them.

"Oh that's terrible," Jade said.

"Well luckily I found out early enough, I warned most of my family and got the police involved, it got messy but eventually they were removed. The sites closed now, it made the news, not about me though."

"What a nasty piece of work," Beck said.

"Well it's definitely made me wary when it comes to dating," Tori said.

"That's really awful." Jade said, hugging her. "Men are bastards."

"Hey, not all of us" Beck protested.

"Aww, poor you," Jade said light-heartedly and she hugged him. He noticed that her nipples were hard pushing through her dress, he couldn't resist taking a glance as she pulled away.

She caught his gaze, covering her chest with a hand, "Are you looking at my boobs you perv?" She said, slapping his leg.

"Well you can't miss them can you?"

Jade frowned and motioned to the other side of the room, "Beck, I think you should go stand in the corner until you've calmed down."

Cat laughed, "Or go to the bathroom to calm himself."

"Cat," Tori squealed.

"Tor, drop the innocent act," Cat snapped. Tori looked wounded.

"I'm sorry hun I didn't mean it." Cat said, cuddling her.

They giggled and broke the embrace, Beck sleazily chuckled. All three girls glared at him. Tori tutted and stood, she went to the mini bar searching for white wine. She was getting drunk and she had to bring each bottle close to her eyes to make out the labels.

"You can't blame me for looking at women's... boobs," Beck said, looking at Robbie who nodded in agreement.

"You've been on too may porn sites, rotting your brain," Jade said tapping her head.

"Definitely too much porn," Cat said, "He sees two girl's hugging, thinks oh yeah up for a threesome."

"Yep, bet that's what it is, late nights on the laptop one hand typing," Jade teased mimicking a masturbating action. Seeing her make the gesture made Robbie horny.

Beck grabbed Jade's wrist stopping her, "I don't look at porn Jade," he said.

She broke free and made the gesture again, giggling, and Beck made another grab for her, "Or think that girls hugging means that they want a threesome, Cat," he said finally catching Jade.

Tori returned with a bottle of wine, "Oh, yeah. Cat has had a threesome," she said innocently.

Cat stared at her in disbelief, "Tori, no, no, no that's not what we we're talking about..."

Tori was mortified, "Oh my god, Cat sorry, I'm so sorry Cat."

"What, who, where, when... Cat? Threesome," Beck said looking between the two of them. "Is there any video evidence?"

"No there isn't any evidence," Cat said rolling her eyes.

"Well come on spill the beans, when did you do that?" Beck said, enthusiastic. Robbie sat up straight, attentive.

"Cat I'm so sorry," Tori said.

Cat gave a half smile and shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I know it was a mistake."

Beck was grinning broadly, "Oh no, after what we've discussed tonight you cannot tell us something like that without going into detail," he said.

"Beck leave her alone," Jade said swatting in his direction.

"It's fine Jade, and it wasn't a real threesome, it was just a Champagne kiss." Cat scowled in Beck's direction, he stuck out his tongue and she laughed.

"A what?" Jade asked, puzzled.

" _Champagne Kiss_ ," Robbie said at length, "I have not heard of that before."

"So what's a Champagne kiss, Cat?" Beck asked.

"It's a special kiss with Champagne," she answered.

"What? You just kiss with Champagne in your mouth," Jade asked.

"With Champagne in their mouths' two girls kiss a guy, swapping it with him, then one kneels..." She paused trying not to make eye contact with the others, "The one standing pours it into the other girl's mouth, kinda like a fountain. Then the standing girl takes a drink and kisses the guy while the other..."

"The other girl does what?" Beck asked. Cat visibly squirmed.

"The other girl kisses him as well," Cat replied quickly.

"How can she kiss him on her knees?" Jade asked, her eyes widened as she understood. Everyone laughed, even Jade. "I can't believe how stupid I am."

"I bet I can find a video online," Robbie said, phone in his hands, fingers working fast.

"What, what, Robbie, are you looking at porn?" Jade asked.

"Grab the tablet, we'll be able to see it better," Beck nodded in the direction of Jade's bedside table, Robbie dashed to retrieve it.

Beck went to the mini bar, disappointed there was no Champagne as it would have been fun to bring it back. He picked a bottle of red instead.

"Oh, I don't like red wine," Tori said wrinkling her nose.

"It's OK, gets you drunk quickly," Jade said.

"I think you're already there."

Jade found herself checking out Beck as he stood opening the bottle. Even in a shirt she could tell he was muscular, thick arms, barrel chested, and with a great head of hair, he was a good looking guy. Her eyes scanned lower and she found herself studying his bulge, a lot.

"Jade!" Cat gasped in a hushed tone.

"Like you've never looked."

"No I haven't," Tori quickly said out loud, realizing her slip she hung her head, her face going red.

"Tori!" Jade and Cat chorused.

"What?" Beck asked placing a bottle on the table, sitting.

"Oh nothing," Jade replied. Beck scrutinized her with a scowl and Jade stuck her tongue out at him.

Robbie had found a clip online, he placed the tablet on the table, propping it against empty wine bottles. The screen was too small for everyone to see so they huddled around, Cat perched on one arm of the settee, Jade told Robbie to sit in her place and she sat on the arm next to him.

"OK, can we watch it now?" Beck asked.

As he leaned over to start the clip Robbie bumped Jade and she lost her balance falling into his lap. His body tensed as she laughed, struggling to straighten up and wriggled on him.

Jade motioned to the arm of the settee, "I'm not sitting back there," she pouted, batting her eyelashes and wiggling her butt into his crotch, "Am I OK here?" She grabbed his hands and placed them around her waist, moving them up and down her lower body until she was satisfied they were in a respectable position.

"I'm OK," Robbie replied, hoarse. He could feel her body heat.

Cat watched them with a frown.

"Bet you are," Beck said.

"Robbie your aftershave is lovely." Jade commented.

The video was not the best quality, an amateur clip of a group at a party. A shirtless man stood in the center of a cheering crowd between two skimpily dressed strippers. They were drinking from a magnum of Champagne, kissing each other and then kissing the man, allowing drink to spill down his chest. One stripper followed the trail of liquid down, ending up on her knees kissing and licking him as she undid his belt.

"Nice," Robbie said.

Jade swatted his forearm. "Right we've seen enough," she said reaching for the iPad.

"Wait, wait," Beck said pulling her back. "We're all adults."

They watched as one stripper deeply kissed the man as the one on her knees gave him a blowjob. The man groped and manhandled the one kissing him, he took the bottle from her, pushing her down to join the other. He poured champagne onto their faces and over his cock as they took turns blowing him.

"Wow." Robbie said.

"Can we switch it off now? Or do you want us to go give you some privacy," Jade asked looking between Robbie and Beck, their gazes fixed on the screen.

"OK, turn it off," Beck said reluctantly.

Jade picked up the tablet and switched it off. She sat back down, squeezing between Robbie and Tori on the settee, Cat moved onto the chair.

"So... Cat, you've done that?" Beck asked.

She shrugged. "Did it for a good friend for her man's birthday."

Robbie and Tori exchanged looks of disbelief. "Cat. Oh my God. Wow," Tori said a hand on her mouth.

"I bet you've done it more than once," Beck grinned.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Cat said giving him a knowing look, sipping her drink.

"I'm surrounded by perverts and porn stars," Jade said.

Tori acted offended, "Hey!"

"Well at least we have underwear on," Cat said tartly.

Jade gave her a look that could kill.

"She's got a point. So what does that make you?" Beck asked.

"Fuckable," Robbie said. He instantly put a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Jade said pouncing on him, "What did you call me?" She tried to clip his ear but he dodged away. She playfully tried to hit him, leaning close and whispering in his ear, "So I'm a someone you'd like to fuck..." Her chest mashed into his, he could feel two hard points.

"Robbie you really know how to put your foot in it; you know how she gets." Beck said.

Jade sat back in her seat and hit Beck with a pillow, "Shut it pervy Beck."

The other girls giggled.

"I'm not a pervert just an ordinary guy."

"An ordinary pervy guy" Jade said.

Cat laughed, "Careful Jade, you did come in here, take your panties off, and pin a guy down. You may as well be a lap dancing stripper."

Jade stood, "Hey I'd be a good stripper," she started to sing and swing her hips. Her attention was on Robbie as she danced in front of him. Clasping her hands above her head, moving her hips provocatively. "Hey, I know, seeing as though these two chickened out before, we should get them to tell us who looks the best now," she said turning to Beck.

"No way. No comment, not going into that minefield" Beck said, eying her swaying ass.

Jade looked over her shoulder at Robbie and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm with Beck," he said, "Not going there."

"How about, who's the best dancer?" Jade said, bending slightly at the waist and shaking her behind.

Robbie gazed at her and Cat noticed and huffed in annoyance. "Ok. I'm in," Cat said, standing.

Jade stopped dancing, "Are you serious?"

"Sure, I don't mind, and if I get carried away I'm sure the guys won't mind either." Cat said with a grin.

Beck and Robbie gave each other a sideways glance, an unspoken, "hell yes we're OK with this," between them.

"I said best dancer, not stripper," Jade said, hands on her hips.

Cat adjusted her dress and fixed her hair into an updo, "Well you dance your way and I'll dance mine. See who wins."

"Cat..." Tori began.

"It's OK, you don't have to join in hun," Cat said.

"Well actually," Tori stood, stepping unsteadily back into her high heels. "I was going to ask about the rules."

There was now a charged atmosphere in the room. The seating had been rearranged and a clearing made between the settee and bed. Jade and Tori disappeared into the bathroom and had been gone a while, Beck sat tapping his fingers on the arm of the settee as Robbie fiddled with his phone.

Returning from the bathroom with her makeup and hair as neat and tidy as when she entered the hotel lobby at the start of the night Jade sashayed to the music prancing towards the rest of the group smiling, her lips noticeably a brighter red. Tori followed looking stunning as always, her head hung slightly, she smiled nervously as she passed Beck.

"Are we ready then?" Jade asked twirling on the spot.

"Just a second, finding some music," Cat replied browsing playlists.

"So, Cat, what's the plan?" Tori asked.

Dance music started to play and Cat stepped into the center of the cleared area and stood next to Jade, Tori stayed at the edge, a finger playing with her bottom lip. Cat pointed at Beck, "You stay there," she pointed at the bed, "Robbie, you go sit opposite on the bed." Robbie shrugged and followed her instruction. Happy that everything was as it should be she strode with purpose to the entryway of the room and finding a control panel she adjusted the rooms lighting.

"Is this for the strip club effect?" Beck asked with a grin as the lights flickered.

"Very funny," Cat said as she flicked the switches. She tried different combinations until only several around the bay window and above the bed remained lit and the rest of the room was in darkness.

With a happy smile Cat returned to the clearing and pointed at Beck and Robbie, "Right, you two are the judges." Motioning to Jade, Tori and herself she added, "And we will each dance for one song."

"How are we going to keep score?" Tori asked.

"We'll just give scores out of ten at the end." Beck said.

"That won't work, you two will hear each other and say the same like you always do." Jade said.

Glancing at Beck, Cat noticed the start of a bulge, "Well I know one way we can judge, visually," she grinned pointing at his crotch. Tori giggled and Jade made obvious attempts to look, Beck crossed his legs avoiding their eye contact.

"How about they write down the scores," Cat grabbed two pens and ripped off two sheets of paper from a pad on the desk handing them to Robbie and Beck, "Don't reveal them until the end. OK?"

The guys nodded in agreement.

"And don't just give us all tens," Cat said jabbing a finger at them both, "Well you can give me ten because I'll be the best," she grinned.

The current song came to an end, Cat perked up, "OK, I'll go first," she said turning to Jade, "So you can get an idea of how it's done."

Scowling, Jade went and stood with Tori.

As a new song played Cat's body began to get into rhythm and it was obvious to the others that she knew how to work her body.

"Oh, one more thing..." she said, the beat starting to ramp up, "Boys, sit on your hands."

"Why?" Beck asked as Robbie obeyed.

Cat strode confidently towards Beck and placed her hands on his legs, looking directly at him, "You'll see." She squatted low and slowly rose, repeating before turning sharply and dancing with her back to him, grinding her ass into his crotch, teasing his growing bulge. Beck sat on his hands.

Jade and Tori exchanged surprised looks. Cat backed away from a dumbstruck Beck, spun and strut with purpose over to Robbie. She stopped a few paces from him and dropped low, using her hands to protect her modesty she danced on her haunches, opening and closing her legs being careful not to flash.

"Go Cat," Tori clapped.

Moving onto all fours Cat gyrated in time to the music, arching her back and shaking her hips as she crawled to Robbie's feet. With a fluid movement she stood, her red dress rode up showing her stocking tops. Cat spun around to face Beck, swaying to the music her back to Robbie. Grinning she looked over her shoulder at him and flexibly bent over to touch her toes.

Robbie's cock strained within the confines of his underwear as Cat gave him an amazing view up her dress. Her sexy legs were wrapped in tan nylon, red garter belt and suspenders, her ass and her flimsy red thong panties pulled tight across her pussy, outlining its detail.

"I bet he's gutted he's sat on his hands," Beck said. Tori giggled, Jade glared at him.

With the others distracted, Jade slid her hands to her sides stealthily edging the hem of her dress upwards and stopped when it was at mini length. Remembering her vulnerable state she felt thrills throughout her body, particularly her lower region and she could almost smell her excitement.

Cat sauntered back to Beck who was grinning broadly and lifted her leg and propped it on the settee next to him flashing her panty covered crotch, circling her hips she ran a finger down his chest. Beck inhaled sharply as her finger reached his belt, she swiftly stepped back and twirled to resume her dancing. With a mischievous glint, her dress bunched around her waist she casually reached behind her back to her halter ties and Tori audibly gasped as Cat let the top of her dress drop loose. Stood before Beck with her bra covered tits on display as she repeated her routine, her near naked state adding to the sexually charged vibe now present in the room.

Visibly sweating and flushed, Beck's gaze never left her breasts, barely contained in her patterned strapless bra. He was turned on, his cock stiff as a pole desperate for release. Turning, Cat sat down, bouncing lightly on his lap, there was definite contact, he was sure she could feel his hardness jabbing into her as she bumped on him.

Leaping off Beck, Cat skipped towards Robbie and reaching the bed she put her hands to either side of his legs, leaning into him she let her long neon hair swing and brush his face. Squatting down, she lowered her head into his lap and hovered above his crotch taking a moment to check out his noticeable bulge. Smiling to herself she stood and placed a foot beside him, holding his chin so that his eyes met hers and with her free hand unclasped her bra. Robbie stared as Cat skillfully positioned her arm to cover her breasts as she let the bra fall away, keeping her eyes on him the entire time.

"Cat!" Tori shrieked.

"Oh wow," Robbie said barely a whisper.

"Did she just do that?" Beck asked in disbelief.

Robbie was torn between looking into Cat's eyes and risking peeks at her barely concealed tits, soft flesh spilling out from cover, and the hint of an escaping nipple. She held his chin, gazing at him with an intense expression and he knew when he was stealing glances she knew, and he had done so on more than a dozen occasions already.

Beck exaggerated a cough, "I think this favoritism will drastically affect your score," he said.

Cat grinned and looked back over her shoulder at Beck, she leaned in planting a quick kiss on Robbie's lips and hopped off him to stroll brazenly back to the settee. One hand raised waving to the music as she danced, the other tight across her chest. As she reached Beck she jumped onto his lap, clamping her knees against his sides and she arched nimbly backwards. From the angle she could see Robbie upside down, gawping at the action and she winked at him.

Fixated on the fabulous pair of hardly concealed breasts in front of him Beck wanted to touch them, he was getting very horny and in response his hips bucked. The song finished and he groaned.

Cat slithered off him, immediately pulling her halter back into place taking care not to flash. Her arousal was heightened and part of her was frustrated that her turn was over. She glanced over at her bra, ignored retrieving it, and walked to Tori, who applauded. So did Beck and eventually Robbie, Jade stunned momentarily joined in half-heartedly.

"Tor can you fasten me please hun?" Cat said turning around so her friend could fasten her dress.

"I may have missed some of that dance, please can you do it again?" Beck asked.

Cat tutted, shaking her head with a warm smile and went to the iPad stopping the playlist, she did not believe the others would take part after her routine.

"Not sure that's what I had in mind Cat," Jade said, noticing Beck adjusting his groin area as he scribbled a score down, "I guess you'll be a hard act to follow," she giggled and he looked up at her slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, why have you turned off the music?" Tori asked.

"Oh, so whoever wants to go next can get ready." Cat replied, tapping to start it again.

"I'll go next," Jade said knocking back the rest of her drink for Dutch courage. "OK, sit back on your hands," she pointed at the guys and they quickly did as she asked. Standing between them she took a deep breath and began to slowly move her body to the music.

She was not as fluid or rhythmic as Cat but Jade knew how to dance seductively, gyrating her hips and mixing it up with intermittent chest and ass amplifying poses. With the length of her dress greatly reduced, both Robbie and Beck remembered that she had nothing on beneath; their eyes focussed on that region. Alternating between facing them both she made a move that looked as though she was going to drop low, Robbie's pulse hastened and Beck leaned forward. Expecting a glimpse of her pussy they were left unsatisfied when she teased going down but only dropping a touch, instead shaking her shapely behind and returning to stand straight.

"Yay, Jade," Tori cheered.

"Go on Jade shake that ass," Cat added, wolf whistling.

The music's tempo increased, her heart beating faster Jade realized she had been dancing in the same position too long and had not approached either of the guys. Not knowing who to go to first she began to spin as she danced, coming out of it her body acted on its own taking an unsteady step to Beck. Approaching him Jade felt her excitement build, without thinking she acted, repeating what Cat had done.

Beck gasped as Jade planted her foot on the settee, exposing herself to him. Her well-kept pussy was fully on display with puffy pink folds and a hint of glistening wetness. Beck's already hard cock aggressively throbbed.

Jade froze for a split second. Beck had a look of pure lust, his gaze fixed between her legs, that and the visible lump in his groin added to her arousal, his reaction spurred her on. She circled her hips, running her hands up her body, grabbing and crushing her breasts together and when she released them her top opened to reveal more of her plentiful cleavage. Jade slowly ground her hips unabashed at what she was showing Beck who continued to stare hypnotically at her increasingly moistening gap.

"Hey Jade I never flashed you know," Cat said.

Jade looked at Cat, "You danced your way and I'll dance mine."

Cat narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Anyway I'm covered up," Jade said, leaning in to Beck whispering, "I really want to win, and you don't mind do you?"

Beck slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off the pussy before him, "Ladies, play nice."

"What do you mean play nice? What are you expecting us to do, pervy Beck?" Cat said in a teasing tone. Tori giggled.

"I didn't mean it that way..." Beck began but Jade cut him off by grabbing his cheeks with one hand, lifting his face upwards. Staring into her eyes, he noticed her quickened breath, her reddening chest rising and falling. With a sharp flick of her hand she turned him away and danced over to an eager looking Robbie.

Robbie watched Jade sway sexily toward him and his cock flexed. His heart almost beat out of his chest when she was in front of him and he was fit to burst believing he was going to get the same show Beck got. Instead Jade hopped onto the bed and disappeared behind him.

Frantically craning his neck to try and see what was going on Robbie detected the mattress shift next to him, he could smell vanilla scented perfume as well as something else familiar that made him throb. Jade surprised him by pushing herself onto him, her knees by his sides, her stiff nipples pressing through the fabric of her dress into his back. She reached around him and ran her hands down his front, she fondled lower down his chest and a breast brushed his shoulder as she made her way down to his bulge. Stopping short she slowly withdrew her hands back up his body until she was no longer touching him.

Robbie felt the mattress shift again as she moved herself away from him but sensed she was still close. An arm appeared to the side of his head and it took him a moment to realize that it was waving a lacy bra.

"Oh, that's not fair," Beck said.

"I can't see," Robbie whined turning his head side to side as Jade dropped the bra onto the floor between his legs.

Jade pressed herself onto him again and Robbie could feel the difference, her body heat transferring to him as her bare breasts mashed against him, her hard nipples poking him again. She stopped the physical contact shortly after starting and Robbie was disappointed. That feeling quickly left as Jade came into view beside him, holding his right shoulder she swung round straddling his lap to face him. Topless, her full breasts hidden from view by an arm pulled tightly across them, spillage either side, a testament to their size.

Jade's weight was on his lap and he could feel her radiant warmth on his crotch as she ground into his hardness, dry humping him. Robbie wanted to free his hands, to grab her waist, to pull her arm away and play with her massive tits and he noticed she was flushed, her eyes shut and breathing hard. Her fingers splayed and her nails dug into him as she rotated her hips and drove herself onto him. Robbie could smell her powerful scent, it was like catnip sending his senses crazy and his cock rigid.

"You better be careful, remember you're commando Jade," Cat said, "Don't want anything accidentally going where it shouldn't."

Jade opened her eyes at the comment, looking at Robbie with a devilish grin.

The song finished. Jade exhaled and ruffled Robbie's hair as she stepped off him and pulled the straps of her dress up over her shoulders manhandling her breasts back inside. One slipped free and Robbie's eyes widened as it came into view, large and plump with a big stiff nipple.

"Oops," Jade said quickly scooping it back into her dress. Shimmying, she adjusted her hem back to a respectable length and snatching up her bra she tossed it to the other side of the room. Cat caught her eye and grinned at her, she smiled back with a shrug.

"Top score," Robbie said.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to say," Cat protested.

"I've voted, not saying what though," Beck said waving his pen.

"Don't think I need to be psychic to guess what score though," Cat said, pouting.

Another song started to play, "Are you dancing Tori?" Jade asked, motioning to the makeshift staging area.

"Yes, but not to this song, can we wait until the next one?" Tori asked merrily and she waved her empty glass, "Also, there's a bigger problem. We're out of white wine."

"Who drank the last of it?" Jade asked. "Wasn't that my drink?"

"I did, sorry, while you were..." Tori said, a grin playing across her wide mouth, "...dancing on Robbie."

Beck stood and attempted to conceal his excited condition as he ducked his head on the way towards the bathroom. "I could do with a break, just popping to the toilet."

The girls seeing his predicament smirked at each other.

"Oh yeah, what for? We'll be timing you," Tori said sing song.

"Are you drunk Tor?" Cat asked.

"Might be," she replied, waving her empty glass again, "We're in crisis people, there's no wine," she giggled.

"Ring room service," Jade said heading to the bathroom door, "Hurry up Beck I need to go as well," she shouted through the closed door giving it a few knocks.

"Cut it out." Beck shouted from the bathroom. Jade giggled.

Cat sat on the settee crossing her arms and legs avoiding looking at Robbie. He sat drumming his fingers on the top of his legs, staring at the ceiling paying attention to nothing, willing his erection to subside. Tori wandered to the entryway, falling against the wall and sagging down it a little as she picked up the phone to dial room service with a mischievous smile.

Tori then picked a track from the playlist, a popular chart song that she excitedly stated was one of her favorites. Beck and Robbie were back in their spots sat on their hands; Jade was sat in the chair with Cat by her side.

Starting slowly, Tori moved her body sensually swaying to the music, her movement's fluid and elegant. She had performed ballet until she was eighteen, utilizing some of the flexibility gained from years of practice she bent almost ninety degrees at the waist showing her nylon clad slender legs. Alternating the action, she turned her head to look at each of the guys and raised her leg slightly she ran her hands up it and lifted her dress providing a glimpse of lace stocking top.

"You have to be kidding, she's wearing garters too," Jade said.

"Tor I hate you, your body is perfect," Cat added.

Balancing was proving difficult and after almost falling over Tori put her leg down, dropping low to undo the laces of her shoes. Rising gracefully she kicked them off, one towards Robbie, the other to Beck, who caught it just in time as it flew at his head.

"Easy there," he laughed.

"Sorry." Tori said doe eyed swaying side to side, a finger on her bottom lip.

She dashed on tip toes over to him, "I'm so sorry." she said singsong, quickly placing a leg up on the settee beside him, flashing her tiny black G-string panties. The front was see-through and provided a brief hint of her neat landing strip. She looked down at herself and in mock surprise placed a hand on her mouth.

"Oops."

Quickly covering herself she rocked her leg side to side, opening and closing the gap but taking care not to flash again. She placed her leg back down on the floor maintaining eye contact with Beck and sucked the tip of her finger with a grin. Giggling sexily she turned and sashayed over to Robbie, nonchalantly hiking her dress up as she approached him, her black thigh highs and plenty of skin above on show.

"Looking sexy," Cat said.

All of the blood rushed from Robbie's head engorging another part of his body, trapped in its confines the pressure and need for release torturing him. Smiling broadly Tori stood in front of him, swaying seductively and running her hands over her body tracing her curves. The music sped up and she danced matching its speed, her hands slithering over her chest and down her abdomen, stopping just above her crotch. Tori belly danced, shimmying and sending body waves down her slim figure, her hips undulating turning on the spot showing off her amazing figure to Robbie who was dumb struck.

"Woo, shake it girl," Cat said, clapping.

There was a loud knock on the door. Cat and Jade had expressions like rabbits trapped in car headlights. Beck and Robbie shifted uncomfortably in their seats watching Tori casually pad over to the entryway with her dress hiked up and lace tops showing.

"Room service." They heard the attendant's voice trail off, possibly distracted by the skimpily dressed beautiful woman.

"Thanks, I'll just take these." Tori could be heard saying cheerfully.

Robbie moved next to Beck on the settee, the others stood close, listening to the brief exchange. The door closed and Tori returned with a bright smile, holding bottles of Champagne in each hand.

"I thought someone had complained about the noise," Jade said relieved, a hand on her chest.

"Tor don't you think we've had enough to drink?" Cat asked nodding at the bottles.

Tori grinned, placing a bottle down beside the settee and handing the other to Beck.

"Open."

"OK, I guess you want me to open it," Beck said taking the bottle to the mini bar to use the bottle opener.

"Your songs over Tori. Time for the judges votes," Jade said.

Beck popped the cork from the Champagne, spilling a little on the carpet. Looking for a glass he turned on the spot searching and jumped a little when Tori swiped the foaming bottle from him.

"We won't need glasses," she said, drinking straight from the bottle.

"I want to know who won," Cat said.

"Hang on Beck hasn't voted for Tori," Jade said motioning to him as he sat down and scribbled on his paper.

"OK. Done," he said.

"Right OK, read them out one after the other then, me first" Cat said.

Beck cleared his throat and with a serious tone read his sheet, "Cat, Eight,"

Robbie replied, "Nine,"

"Oh thank you honey," Cat smiled broadly, "And Beck, eight!" With an astonished look Cat scowled at Beck, "Eight, only eight," she stamped.

Beck held his hands up, "Well, it was good but I felt let down I didn't get to see more."

Jade smacked his forearm, "Pig."

"Hey, that hurt, right I want to rescore Jade," Beck said making a move for his pen.

Jade pulled him back. "No, you can't do that, go on, carry on what did you score me?"

"Not happy with you," Cat scowled at Beck, sticking her tongue out.

"Jade, ten out of ten," Beck read out.

"Nine," Robbie added.

"Oh come on," Cat whined.

"Well she did show, ahem, a bit more," Beck said with a cough.

Jade jumped up and down in excitement whooping and the guys focussed on her unsupported chest jiggling. She noticed them staring and held a hand over it to stop the bouncing as she celebrated.

Beck carried on over the noise, "Tori, Nine out of Ten, sorry Tori." He said handing his paper to Cat who scanned it.

"Nine too," Robbie said showing the girls his sheet and placing it on the table.

"I hate you both, you men," Cat said crumpling up Beck's sheet.

"You men." Beck mocked in a squeaky voice.

"That voting wasn't fair," Cat said pouting. "Jade practically gave you lap dances."

"Hey you said you would dance your way, remember" Jade said, "So I danced mine."

"Not fair." Cat repeated.

"Aww, here have a drink," Tori said stumbling over to her and hugging her around the neck briefly. Without ceremony she poured Champagne into Cat's mouth who was slow to react and it ended up splashing down the front of her dress.

Pushing her friend away Cat spluttered, "Tor, you could have drowned me. Look I'm soaked," she motioned to her dress, the wet fabric clinging to her chest.

"Well, just take it off." Beck quipped.

"They've practically seen them anyway," Tori shrugged and she tried to lift her dress up.

"Tor, hey. No they haven't, hey behave," Cat shrieked evading her and the two girls entered into a game of cat and mouse, Tori making grabs for the dress and Cat dodging away.

"Well now we know who the best dancer out of us girls is," Jade said, pointing at herself, "Me, so why don't we see who the best guy is?"

"Erm, no." Beck said, shaking his head.

"Ooh, I like that idea," Tori said clapping.

"Hey we've..." Cat began, dodging the giggling Tori trying to grab her dress, "...done it, so should you."

"No." Robbie said.

"Tor you're a nightmare," Cat said spinning away from her lunging friend.

Robbie watched the two attractive females frolicking, Tori's dress was bunched up around her waist showing a lot more of her sexy legs in black stockings and a hint of her panties. Cat's nipples jutted out through her Champagne soaked dress and her breasts jiggled every time she moved.

"You're like a big kid when you're drunk," Cat said as Tori made another grab for her.

Tori stumbled almost falling and fell back almost sitting on Robbie, reacting he reached out to stop her, unintentionally grabbing her pert ass. Tori sexily squeaked, jumped and looking back at him with a shocked expression.

"Robbie!" Cat cried.

"Robbie, you sex pest," Jade said.

"I was stopping her from falling over," Robbie said on the defensive.

"Yeah, yeah. Were you falling over Tor?" Cat asked.

Tori stared at Robbie, a glint of mischief in her eyes, and she shook her head.

"You pervert," Jade said, attempting to sound authoritarian. "Feeling up unsuspecting girls, and you had your flies open earlier."

"And he flashed me in the hotel corridor, outside his room," Cat added.

"What, no that you was you," Robbie protested becoming animated, going red from embarrassment.

"I catch him looking at my boobs all the time," Jade said.

The girls were smirking, casting looks at each other and suppressing laughter, Robbie noticed.

"OK, ha haa, very funny."

The girls laughed. Tori giggled trying to steady herself as she navigated around the table to her seat, she held out the bottle of Champagne towards Cat, "Quick, take this off me before I drop it." As Cat reached for it Tori made another half-hearted attempt at grabbing her dress.

Sidestepping away from Tori, Cat snatched the bottle and took a mouthful. Beck caught her attention, motioning to the bottle at himself. Smiling, she went to him and when he reached for it she swatted him away. Shaking her head slowly, wagging a finger, Cat lifted the Champagne bottle above him and pushed his head backwards. Beck offered no resistance as she tipped the fizzy liquid into his open mouth, excess spilling down his shirt.

"Oops, now you're all soaked," Cat said patting and stroking his drenched chest. "Oh well, guess we'll have to take this off," she said putting the bottle down and starting to unbutton his shirt which she took off in no time. "Ooh, muscles," she said running a hand on his pecks following it down to his abs. "Hmm..."

Jade stood arms crossed across her chest watching as the girl pawed Beck. Noticing Robbie being left out she got up.

"Hey Robbie's not had any Champagne yet," she said picking up the bottle.

Robbie watched Jade move towards him, her hips swaying seductively and with a focussed look on her face. She crawled onto on his lap and grabbed his chin, using two fingers she gently opened his mouth and raised the bottle above him allowing the Champagne to pour, gradually increasing the stream until it overflowed from his lips.

"Oh dear, this shirt will have to come off now as well," Jade tutted and shook her head, motioning to Tori to take the bottle from her. With both hands free she hastily unbuttoned him as he sat immobile as she worked her fingers occasionally brushing against his bare skin. Ripping it open she admired his youthful physique, he was smooth chested and hair free and she stroked his pectorals, toying with his abdominals with a trailing finger nail that made him flinch.

She smiled amused, "Someone's ticklish," she said playing her fingers across the area again making him react and he jerked his body, thrusting upwards his clothed crotch ground against her naked one. Jade's eyes widened and Robbie returned the expression, their gazes locked and a devilish grin played across her face. She settled herself onto his lap.

Cat scowled at the sight of Jade straddling Robbie and she quickly mounted Beck, hiking her dress up, displaying her garters and tan stockings to him. "Seen as though you won a dance competition by doing a lap dance why don't we have a lap dancing competition," Cat said sidelong to Jade, bouncing slightly on Beck's lap.

"You really are a sore loser aren't you," Jade said, her hands resting on Robbie.

"I get it, you're scared of losing," Cat remarked, arching back off Beck emphasizing her chest, her nipples showing through her soaked dress.

"Alright, just between us," Jade said pointing at Cat and herself.

"I'm sure Tori doesn't mind sitting this out," Cat said, turning to Tori, "do you Tor?"

Tori was languishing on the king size bed with a half empty Champagne bottle in one hand and a plate of snacks in the other, "I'm happy," she said waving a Pringle.

"So how are we keeping score this time?" Cat asked.

"Oh, I think I know how we can judge," Jade said reaching between her legs and groping Robbie's hardness.

Watching Jade's actions Cat let her mouth fall open. Beck was too engrossed in her breasts almost being visible through the wet material of her dress to notice.

"Fucking bitch," Cat said under her breath. She dropped onto Beck's lap squashing a tender part of him, he groaned loudly. "Sorry," she said, lifting up so that he could adjust himself.

"Are you OK?" she asked and with a pained expression he nodded an OK for her to sit back down, which she did, slowly. "Sorry," she said again, "Do you want me to rub it better?" She joked.

Settling on his lap Cat gently rocked back and forth, pushing against what was clearly his erect cock that was still rigid despite the minor crushing injury. She sensed herself getting wet as her thong covered pussy brushed repeatedly against him and she began to feel frustrated at the clothing obstruction between them.

"Is this making it better?" she asked increasing her grinding pace.

Beck went to speak but Cat placed a finger on his lips silencing him and she grabbed his hand placing it on her butt cheek, holding it there until he took hold. She repeated the action for the other side and with Beck holding her in place she dry humped him, closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip. She rose and fell, circling her hips and forcing herself down harder after each rise, the friction building feelings of intense pleasure in her loins.

His hands ran over every inch of Cat whether clothed or exposed and especially lingered on her chest and firm ass. She rubbed herself furiously against him, her enthusiasm encouraging him to grow bolder with his groping.

"So do you feel better now?" she asked putting his palm onto her breast and holding it in place. Beck gave a slight nod, grinning.

Jade felt excited as she handled Robbie's bulge, feeling it throb between her fingers. As she touched it more and more the sensations sent her wild and she was sure she was soaking below, the thought of her juices leaking onto him both excited and horrified her. She let go of him and stealthily stroked her sticky crotch, brushing her slick protruding lips. The touch triggered a jolt of pleasure and she audibly exhaled, closing her eyes she savored the moment. As she came down she opened them and turned her head to the side, her eyes narrowing as she saw Cat dry humping Beck. Frowning she grabbed Robbie's hands and placed them roughly on her breasts, the fabric of her outfit was quite thin and in her exhilarated state her hardened nipples dug into his palms.

After the initial surprise Robbie began to gently squeeze what he was able to get in his grip, progressively kneading the doughy flesh. Growing bolder he groped harder and a little forceful and as he stroked over one of her curves his attention focussed on her hard nipple. He brushed his fingers back and forth across it, occasionally trapping the stiff bud in a not so subtle pinch making her gasp. His face twisted into a grin when she made no attempt to stop his rough fondling and instead she ran her hands over his chest and down his abdomen to grope his cock.

Tori watched the others intently from her vantage point sat propped against the headrest of the large bed. She was already sexually flustered from her dancing and now her colleague's actions and how close they were to having sex increased her arousal. Shaking the bottle of Champagne in her hand she noted that it was almost empty and she searched for the other bottle, spotting it close to Beck and Cat. As she scrambled off the bed to retrieve it, her dress rode up higher exposing a lot more flesh and her panties. She stopped herself from adjusting her clothing, the feeling of exhibitionism was exciting her.

"OK, time to swap," she said snatching the bottle by its neck.

The others looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"You can't have a competition if you only dance for one judge can you? Come on swap," Tori said gesturing for the girls to move, "Oh, and Beck, be a darling and open this for me."

She thrust the bottle into Beck's free hand as he adjusted himself with the other as Cat eased off him. He braced it between his knees and worked the bottle opener until the cork popped loudly, Champagne foaming out over his legs.

"Oh dear," Tori said, quickly grabbing the bottle stemming the flow with her mouth.

Beck stood and wiped at his legs whilst checking the settee, noticing it was ok he looked at his soaked trousers, sighed loudly, shaking his head he headed for the bathroom.

"Mr grumpy," Jade said after him.

"Hey, Tori can I have a drink please?" Robbie asked.

Tori moved slowly towards him, her dress was almost around her waist like a belt. Robbie gazed at the top of her legs and at her milky thighs framed by black hold-up stockings. As she stood before him his focus moved to where the hem of her dress ended and her G-string covered pussy began. A thin line of hair was visible through the sheer mesh material and when he opened his mouth in awe, Tori took it as her cue to pour the Champagne. He was not ready for the cascade of alcohol and it spilled over his bare chest and onto his trousers, the cold liquid soaking through, making him shiver.

"Well those will have to come off," Jade said standing beside him, hands on her hips.

"What?" Robbie managed to utter just as she grabbed his belt and pulled at it. "Hey, hey easy," he said moving away, bumping into the settee and falling backwards.

Jade was still holding onto him and she fell onto her knees, her face landing between his legs. Robbie looked down at her and she looked back up at him with a sexy glint in her eyes and a suggestive smile.

With a jealous look Cat held out a hand to Robbie, "Come, on stand up, we can't get the nice settee messy," she said pulling him up, starting to brush his Champagne drenched chest. The brushing slowly turned into a stroking, caressing action and she stepped closer to him, pressing her body against his.

Jade was knelt in front of him and taking advantage of the distraction Cat was causing. She tugged on his buckle unfastening his belt. He was too slow to react and in turn she nimbly popped his top button, pulled his zipper down and opened his flies. She eyed his bulge and her heart started racing as she yanked his pants down almost taking his boxer shorts down with them.

Robbie grabbed them just in time, "Hey!"

"Oh my God, Jade," Tori gasped, a hand on her mouth.

"Careful," he said pulling his them back up.

"Well he's not going commando." Cat smirked.

"You sure they're not too wet?" Jade asked looking up at him with a finger on her lips, grinning.

Robbie looked at Cat and Tori who both looked expectant, he smiled down at Jade and rolled his eyes, "OK, they're wet, go on then," he said in a resigned tone.

Jade moved onto her haunches and helped Robbie step out of his trousers, quickly folding them neatly she tossed them onto the chest seat. As she turned back to him she saw a long pair of black nylon clad legs approach as Tori came and stood beside him, placing one tiny hand on his shoulder as the other held a bottle of Champagne.

"I know what, girls, why don't you give Robbie a Champagne kiss?" Tori said giggling and waving the bottle.

Robbie placed his hands over his bulge and glanced down at Jade who was holding his legs above his knees for balance, she stared up at him.

"Don't be silly Tori," Jade said.

"I'm not," Tori replied, "Here, drink," she said and poured Champagne down Robbie's chest.

Startled by the cold Robbie let go of his crotch and his cock sprang a tent in his shorts. He noticed Jade focus on it. He tried to grab Tori's arm to stop her but she brushed him away tilting the bottle further and a steady stream trickled down his chest and onto his shorts. He suddenly felt a new sensation on his abs and looking down saw Jade pressing her mouth above his navel kissing his body and sucking in the liquid. Seeing her head so close to his hard cock made him buck and she recoiled, grinning at his bulge.

Jade could smell Robbie's masculine musk mixed with a hint of leaked excitement and it sent her wild. She kissed and licked lower towards the elasticated waistband of his underwear, the sexual scent in the air driving her crazy with lust.

"You're not doing it right," Cat said.

She took the bottle from Tori, taking a deep swig and placed it back in her friend's hand. With her mouth full of Champagne she grabbed Robbie and kissed him full on the lips in a sloppy exchange of saliva and alcohol. Cat broke away and moved behind him, running her hands over his torso pushing herself into his back she whispered in his ear, "And you aren't dressed right either," she said grabbing his shorts.

As Champagne trickled down Robbie's body Jade lapped hungrily at the flow of alcohol and kissed his toned stomach. There was a flurry of motion and a long hard cock sprang up jutting menacingly at her. She recoiled gasping, looking at Cat and Tori in shock. Cat winked at her and grabbed hold of it giving it several long strokes, running her hand across the head.

"Cat! What the fuck?" Jade shrieked, her eyes never leaving Robbie's stiff cock.

"Tor, I need a drink," Cat said dropping to her knees beside Jade.

Tori stared at her friend jacking off their naked friend, her heart beating fast, her legs felt funny and so did somewhere else. She was unable to move mesmerized by Cat's hand pleasuring Robbie.

"Tor?" Cat said sharply.

Tori jumped, startled, Cat gave her a frustrated look, motioning her head to the cock in her hand and the bottle. Stepping closer Tori began carefully tipping Champagne onto Robbie's chest aiming the stream so that it flowed onto his cock. Cat took in the sight of the veiny shafted member she held before her, its bulbous engorged head dripping. Breathing hard she licked her lips, grasping it firmly by the base holding it steady as Champagne trickled down over the head she leaned forward. Her head swam and she could feel herself getting turned on as she enveloped it between her lips, taking it deep within her mouth and languidly sucking, savoring the familiar taste of manhood with her tongue.

"Hmm, we should call you meat packer Robbie from now on," Jade said placing her hand close to the base of his shaft as Cat bobbed up and down.

Cat stopped sucking allowing Robbie's cock to audibly pop from her mouth, "That's how you do it properly," she said with glee pointing Robbie in Jade's direction, "Want a go?" she asked.

Jade snorted a laugh and grinned, opening her mouth she leaned back and jabbed a finger at her tongue, Tori moved to her side, tilted the bottle and poured Champagne.

Leaving the bathroom, Beck stopped in his tracks taking in the scene. Jade and Cat were kneeling in front of Robbie alternating giving him head. Tori was behind him, an arm draped over his chest, a long stocking clad leg hooked around his. She was kissing Robbie passionately, her hand caressed down to his cock, fingers wrapping around it, holding it steady for Jade.

"Happy days."

Beck unfastened his belt, hastily popping his buttons, and stepping out of his pants he stumbled on his way to join them, "Hey, do I not get a kiss?" he asked standing with his hands on his hips next to the girls, proudly thrusting his tented crotch in their direction.

Cat and Jade turned their heads, Jade let Robbie's cock slide out of her mouth, slick with a coating of saliva and she smiled up at Beck. Cat quickly took her place, keenly swallowing Robbie's long cock, fervently stroking with her well-manicured hands in unison with her sucking.

Jade beckoned Beck with a finger. As he approached, she eyed his prominent hard-on and pulled him by the elastic of his underwear, yanking downward to free his thick cock. She wasted no time grabbing hold, running her fingers over it, feeling its warmth, texture, and weight. It was not as long as Robbie's, but made up for it in girth. She squeezed it gently and the steely hardness throbbed in her grip.

Realizing she had been toying and studying it for a while, she grinned. "You've kept this well hidden," she said, sticking out her tongue and licking his salty tip.

Beck closed his eyes as her licks made way to sucks and he enjoyed her talented mouth on him. A hand on his shoulder made him open them, a vision of horny loveliness stood drinking Champagne from the bottle. Tori's gaze made his heart race. She held his face with one hand and clamped her lips over his, their tongues darting into each other's mouths. He could feel her petite breasts mash into his chest, wrapping an arm around her trim form he grabbed hold of her firm butt cheek and squeezed. Jade was slowly jerking him as his tip rested just inside her mouth, her tongue flicking and licking over his sensitive head.

Breaking the embrace, Tori stooped low next to Jade and grabbed his cock, an action that almost made him burst, she splashed Champagne over it and into Jade's mouth. "Don't waste it," Tori said.

Jade mumbled something around the cock in her mouth as she fed more inside, capturing the flowing alcohol as she did. Tori stopped pouring and Jade's ruby red lips created a tight a seal around the thickness, swirling her tongue across its tender head. Her fingers wrapped tight around the base and she wanked him into her, increasing her sucking.

Watching Cat's head bobbing to and fro, side to side onto his groin, Robbie moaned. He glanced at Beck to see that he was receiving the same treatment from Jade. Catching his eye, Beck nodded and winked.

Tori noticed the exchange and approached Robbie with a smile. She raised the bottle of Champagne to his lips, "Open wide," she said feeding him the bottle and he took a generous mouthful, "Hey, leave some for me," she said cheerfully, heading back to the bed. Robbie watched her perfect ass sashay as she walked away.

Releasing Beck from her lips, Jade stood keeping tight hold of him. Her fingers wrapped around his member caressing, pulling, and stroking, and she pushed him backwards onto the settee. She straddled him, holding his cock pointing it upright. Her heart beat faster, excited at what was to come and she could feel the heat against her inner thigh. She toyed and lightly brushed his cock across her opening.

Beck lifted his lower body upward, "What are you doing?" he asked, gasping.

Jade fixed him a lustful stare, "I want you inside me," she said breathless.

Placing a hand on his chest, circling her hips, she lowered herself, stopping when only the tip was inside. She almost gave in, but wanting to tease a little, she lifted off him, making him buck upwards. Rising she let him slip from her, giggling, "Hmm, Mr Impatient." Beck bucked again, aggressively, and moaned in frustration as Jade moved him back to her opening. Her breathing was rapid, and her wetness coated her inside leg as she sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth and speared herself onto him with a groan.

The sensation of entering a hot, lubricated, accommodating pussy went through Beck and he moaned, savoring the feeling. Jade thrust down harder allowing more of him to enter her and he looked into her amazing eyes.

"Should we kick the others out?" he asked thickly.

Jade grinned at him with a look of naughtiness, "No, they look like they're having fun too," she leaned forward and kissed him eagerly as he drove another inch inside her.

Bobbing away on Robbie's cock, Cat could feel her arousal building. Quickening her actions she slipped a hand under her dress and rubbed herself through her damp panties. Popping him from her mouth she held him by the shaft and licked from base to bell-end; repeating the action several times, kissing up to his tip and enveloping his head between her lips. Holding him steady she fed more into her mouth, moving her head back and forth, sucking hard as she pressed her fingers onto her crotch.

Robbie let out a series of small moans, gently pushing her away from his cock with a gasp, he shook his head, "Wow, I think you better stop," he said, catching his breath.

"Hmm, why?" Cat asked with a grin, planting a quick kiss on his cock. As she rose to her feet she saw the fully clothed Jade grinding on a naked Beck's lap, they were clearly fucking. "Weren't we having a contest?" Cat asked leading Robbie by the hand to the opposite end of the settee.

"I'm just going with it," Jade said through ragged gasps, smiling devilishly at Cat and they laughed.

"Well Robbie," Cat said as she reached under her dress and pulled her panties down, "It's time I was properly introduced to that tongue of yours." She kicked off her underwear and sat on the settee legs spread wide with her hands to either side of her shaven pussy. Her lower lips parted and glistened with her sweet juices. "Will you kiss me?" she asked batting her eyelashes and pouting.

Robbie went to kiss her mouth and she placed a hand on his forehead to stop him, he looked at her confused. "Ah, no, not those lips," she said pushing him downward.

As he lapped at her pussy, Robbie could not believe how quickly things had escalated. His hopes for the evening involved catching a glimpse of flesh or stealing a kiss. Now he had his head between his close friend's legs being assailed by her powerful scent. It was like a sexual narcotic sending him wild. Between her thighs he could smell the nylon of her stockings and he stroked where her silky flesh ended and the material started. Using his other hand, his fingers parted her labia and poked. He licked her folds and toyed with her clit burying his long probing tongue into her sweetness; moving his head back and forth inside her. Withdrawing, he licked up and down the length of her slit and pressed against her most sensitive part, sucking her clitoris into his mouth making her grind against his face. He circled her swelling clit with the hard tip of his tongue, occasionally flickering over it as his fingers worked her pussy and caressed her folds.

Squirming and arching Cat groaned, "Oh fuck, keep doing that," she said through ragged gasps and grabbing hold of his hair she clamped her thighs around his head pushing his face into her. Her moans spurred Robbie on.

Using his fingers he held her open, repeating the circling action with his tongue occasionally swapping it for side to side. Cat's body stiffened, she let out a stunted cry and shook head to toe as an orgasm wracked her body, she yelped, bucked, shuddered, and her juices gushed into his mouth, running down his chin. Clawing at Robbie's head she grabbed him by his hair, smearing his face between her legs. "Fuck, yes, oh Robbie, yes." She cried, slumping down the settee. Looking up she saw that the others were all looking at her, stunned.

"That good hey?" Jade asked.

Cat managed to nod, running her hands over Robbie's hair and face, she gave him a big smile, dragging her fingers over his lips and chin, "Can I keep your tongue, please let me take it home."

"Cat I think you've woke the whole hotel up," Tori said with a giggle.

"Well, sorry I couldn't help it," Cat giggled.

"Don't be sorry, that sounded like a lot of fun," Jade said, turning to Beck and whispering, "I want a go of that, are you OK?"

Beck gave her a baffled look and nodded. Jade stepped off him skipping to join Cat on the settee, "Want to swap?" she asked, motioning over her shoulder at Beck who was slowly pumping his cock.

Scanning Beck's physique, his muscled arms, barrel chest, and big thick cock, Cat licked her lips deliberately and slowly. Her eyes met his, "Hmm, yes please," she purred.

As Cat got up, Jade quickly took her place, hiking her dress to show Robbie her recently fucked pussy, red and slick with sex juices. Robbie wasted no time plunging between her legs and Jade groaned when his mouth made contact, his talented tongue worked its magic, "Oh, God, Yes, keep doing that, keep doing that," she pleaded.

Jade writhed as Robbie kissed, licked, and sucked with gusto. Experiencing a mini climax, she let out a loud cry. Whimpering as the euphoria subsided, she grabbed the settee clawing at the leather, fighting back the urge to move away from the extreme pleasure the young man's tongue was giving her. Overcome with horniness she pulled the top of her dress down, freeing her large breasts to massage and stroke, pulling on her nipples as she squirmed.

From her vantage point on the bed Tori observed the others, she felt flushed and sensed she was wet below, bringing her fingers to her mouth she touched her lips, recalling Beck's kiss, it had been animalistic and had turned her on.

The memory fueled her arousal, Tori absently stroked her upper thigh caressing from her lace top to the gap where her tiny G-string met recently shaved skin. Her fingers brushed against her panties, gradually working under them to stroke her strip and brush over her silky smooth pussy. When her fingers finally met the moistening soft flesh of her lips, a soft moan escaped her mouth.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jade asked.

Tori withdrew her hand, her face reddening, "I'm OK, thanks," she stammered waving the Champagne bottle. "I'm happy with my bubbly friend here."

"If you look in the side pocket of my suitcase you'll find a better friend," Jade said.

Looking baffled Tori crawled to the side of the bed and leaned over the side, pulling Jade's small travel suitcase towards her. It had numerous pouches and zip-pockets, "Which one is it?" she asked.

"It's the biggish zip," Jade answered, "half way down the front," she gasped as Robbie continued to please her.

Tori dangled over the side of the bed, her dress bunched around her waist, long legs sprawled out behind her as she rummaged through the pocket, pulling out toiletries and other items. Her fingers made contact with something strange and discerning the shape by touch her eyes widened. She moved back onto the bed and sat up on her knees, turning to face the others, Jade's friend in her hand.

"I cannot believe you have this," Tori said holding up a small silver vibrator.

Cat stopped sucking Beck and sat back on her haunches, "How come you have that?" she asked, casually playing with him.

Robbie looked up momentarily, Jade forced him back down, "All ladies should travel with a special friend," she said, "And don't worry, I haven't christened that one yet. I lost my old one. That one's new." Returning her attention to Robbie, Jade ran her hands through his hair and pulled him in closer, her body trembling from the pleasure his tongue gave.

Tori studied the small sex toy, it was slightly bigger than her index finger with a small button at the base. Out of curiosity she pushed it, the object hummed in her hand. Recoiling, she turned it off, her heart racing. Jade let out a low moan and Tori watched as Robbie ate her out, her eyes screwed shut, legs wrapped around his neck. A jolt of pleasure suddenly shot between her legs; subconsciously she had slid a hand inside her panties and she had touched a sweet spot, she was horny and wet.

Propping herself up on the large leather headboard Tori absentmindedly stroked the shiny device around her navel, playing it down her flat abdomen to her panties. She drew it over the flimsy material, guiding the tip along the tender path of her slit, the touch of the object thrilled her. She parted her legs and used her free hand to push her panties to the side, probing her folds with the silver vibrator. The cold exterior casing touched her warm flesh, the tip exploring her moistening hole. Trailing it up and down her pussy she pushed against her swollen clit, sending her lower body quivering, her legs thrashed and she let out a whimper. With trembling fingers she found the button on the base of the sex toy and it hummed alive. Spreading her nylon clad legs she bit her lip and played the vibe over her clit causing her intense pleasure. Writhing she moved it to her opening slipping it slowly inside her.

Above the medley of sex sounds in the room Jade recognized a familiar humming coming from the bed, recognizing one of her special friends. She looked on as Tori wriggled and bucked her lower body, the image of the beautiful young girl pleasuring herself combined with Robbie's skillful technique drove her over the edge. An orgasm rocked through Jade and she let out a silent scream, her vision blurred, body burned and quivered from the intensity. She shuddered head to toe, unintentionally aggressively pulling Robbie's hair.

"Ouch, careful," he said. Moving away from her, face covered in juices, rubbing his scalp with a grimace.

"Sorry," Jade said, dazed. Her pulse racing, body burning with desire.

With pure lust in her eyes she seized Robbie by his shoulders pulling him onto her, his cock slid inside with little effort gliding in up to the hilt. Exhaling softly, Jade closed her eyes and wrapped an arm around his neck, holding on tight as he went in deep. Her breasts mashed against his chest as their bodies collided, he keenly thrust into her pussy, his focus between her legs watching himself going in and out.

Jade held onto him, her face red and contorted in pleasure, "Do you forgive me now?" she asked huskily.

"Huh?" Robbie replied.

He looked over the beautiful woman spread beneath him and grabbed one of her tits, palming her erect nipple, seizing as much as he could hold. There was more than a handful to play with as he squeezed and groped.

Jade circled her hips, her body matching Robbie's thrusts, "Hmm, for hurting your head silly," she laughed, arching her body, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, that, huh," Robbie managed to utter.

At the other end of the settee Cat was easing her way onto Beck, her stocking clad legs to either side of his and she positioned his cock at her shaved entrance. It brushed against her privates, the feel of skin on skin gave her thrills and after a pause she lowered, allowing him to slide into her.

"Hmm, that's nice," she said, riding cowgirl.

Beck's hands pawed her chest through her dress, smiling at him Cat pulled her top down and shrugged it free, her pert breasts bounced as she rode.

Beck manhandled her. "You look amazing," he said in awe of her gorgeous young body, "And these are great," he added fondling her eagerly, massaging her nipples.

"Why thank you," Cat said, placing her hands over his, holding them in place as he caressed.

The pressure in Beck's balls was building as Cat bounced, impaling herself heavily on his cock in a stimulating rhythm. Smiling at him, feeling him rise to try and meet her she ground back down with a gasp.

"You ride like a porn star," Beck said breathless.

"Hmm, want me to talk like one as well?" Cat smiled.

"What?"

"Oh Beck fuck me, yeah, oh fuck me hard, ooh," Cat exaggeratedly moaned, the others took notice. "Beck yeah, ooh yeah fuck, fuck my pussy, fuck my lady," she giggled.

"Hey, don't make fun of me," Tori playfully whined.

Cat held Beck's face and hungrily kissed him, he wrapped his arms around her, leaning back further on the settee. Their bodies were joined by his hard cock that speedily thrust into her and she pushed back in unison, their mouths locked, tongues entwined.

Propped up on pillows Tori's gaze was fixed on Beck sliding in and out of her friend. Watching them exhilarated her and from their new position they left nothing to the imagination. Cat's glistening folds were enveloping Beck's member, releasing it shiny with juices as she rose, and swallowing it again as she fell. Alongside them Tori could see Robbie's body, his tight butt between Jade's legs as he fucked her. Turned on, she wiggled and writhed, one hand inside the top of her dress caressing her bra-less breasts, the other penetrating her pussy with the silver toy.

Her mind swam, thoughts about the situation, who she was with, what they were doing, the feelings she was having and importantly, what might happen to her. Tori closed her eyes, her senses in overdrive from pleasure, she could smell and hear the others, opening her mouth, taking a breath she could almost taste them. She climaxed.

Soon, Robbie had Jade kneeling on all fours, and her elbows resting on the settee as he penetrated her from behind. As he fucked Jade, he found he was mesmerized by Cat's petite breasts as she rode Beck.

Cat noticed his gaze and cupped them together. "You like these?" she asked.

Robbie nodded.

"Jade I think Robbie wants to swap back."

"Does he?"

Robbie pulled out of Jade, his cock slick and raw and he moved towards Cat. She had dismounted Beck who took position on top of Jade, who was laid back on the couch, legs open. Holding out a hand Cat guided Robbie into Beck's old seat, and straddling him she deftly directed his cock inside her.

Beck held onto Jade's smooth thighs watching as his cock drove into her, he was hot from his exertions and sweat dripped from his forehead. His initial frantic pace reduced to slow deliberate movements and her breasts jiggled as he glided into her intense warmth. As they fucked, his balls bounced against her ass making a wet slapping noise. Breathing hard, he inhaled her strong distinct scent mixed with his own musk and a familiar feeling began to rise in his loins. He was going to cum.

"I'm close," he gasped into Jade's ear.

"Huh?"

"Gonna cum," Beck said through gritted teeth.

Jade pulled him close, "It's OK. We're good," she whispered, kissing him and wrapping her arms around his body as he bucked faster, harder, penetrating deeper.

Beck came. He grunted as his seed exploded within her. His body shuddered and his cock convulsed as the last drops were milked from him. A feeling of euphoria washed over him, groaning he slowed his thrusts until the pleasure became too much and he collapsed onto her, chest sweating and exhausted, his shriveling member still buried inside her wet warmth.

"Don't pull out, don't," Jade said, holding him tight.

She felt between her legs, touching the joining of their bodies, feeling the radiant heat from their loins. Finding her swollen clit she massaged and strummed with two fingers experiencing her second orgasm that night. The ferocity of her climax made Beck pop from her, and their combined fluids leaked onto the settee. Recovering her senses, she motioned to him to pass her an item of clothing. He slid off her and grabbed the closest thing, which was his underwear that she quickly used to stem the escaping cum. Jade held the makeshift barrier in place and smiled at him as he fell back on the floor, propping himself up on his elbows, visibly spent.

"Bet you never expected to do that tonight," Jade said with a laugh. She beckoned him to come closer and planted a kiss on his lips, cooing, "That was nice." She tapped him gently on the nose with a finger, "Good boy." After carefully rising she made her way to the bathroom, holding the shorts against her cum filled hole.

As the bathroom door closed, Beck looked around for his clothes, holding a shoe in one hand and his shirt in the other. He glanced at Cat straddling Robbie, she caught his eye.

"Oh, has she left you alone?" she asked, waving him to come near.

Cat leaned backward and Robbie moved with her, with his arms around her body he sat up, his cock buried deep. Beck stood beside her and she reached for his flaccid member, her tiny hand taking it into her grip to slowly stroke him. After a short while, she wrapped her lips around him. However after sucking to no effect she let him go. Instead she grabbed Beck by his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss, their tongues tangled in a sloppy passionate embrace as she rode on Robbie's cock.

Robbie was thrilled at seeing Cat handling and sucking Beck as he fucked her, he had never been in a situation like this, he had only seen it on online porn. He stared at Cat's breasts as she bounced, he felt the pressure change in his cock and balls, and he knew he was getting close to the edge. His cock head throbbed and swelled and he knew he only had moments.

"Fuck, oh fuck," he groaned.

Cat broke her kiss with Beck, "Are you going to cum?" she asked.

Robbie managed a nod, his eyes screwed shut in concentration.

"Not inside, OK," she said with urgency.

Cat wiggled off Robbie's lap, pulling him to a stand and sank to her knees, she pushed her breasts together and opened her mouth wide, looking up at him with pleading eyes, tongue out. He positioned himself, aiming his cock at her upturned face and waiting mouth. She accepted him between her lips, and no sooner had he entered, he erupted down her throat.

The release of pent up pressure from his cock sent waves through Robbie's body. He shot several loads of cum down Cat's throat. Going weak at the knees, his body stiffened, but she didn't let a drop escape.

"You've done that before," Beck said with a grin to Cat with Robbie's deflating cock in her mouth.

She smiled at him, as best she could with a mouthful of cock. She gave Robbie one last leisurely suck, letting him slip out, "Once or twice," she said, wiping the corners of her lips.

Beck raised an eyebrow, "OK, and the rest."

Cat only winked, swatting his bare leg and scowling.

Robbie slumped down on the settee drained. Beck helped Cat to her feet. He put his pants back on and sat down next to Robbie, grabbing Cat around the waist as she adjusted her clothing. She let out a surprised cry as he pulled her onto his lap, kissing her on the cheek and grabbing a handful of her tits. "I bet I could fuck you all night."

Cat giggled, kissing him on the lips as she made herself comfortable, putting her dress right as best she could. She looked over at Tori who was twisting and writhing, her long legs snaking out and drawing inward, her body arching as she gasped and moaned. Casting a sidelong glance at Robbie she saw he was also watching the bed with an awestruck expression, he noticed Cat and they both grinned as the beautiful girl enjoyed herself, blissfully unaware of her spectators.

Returning from the bathroom, a large towel wrapped around her waist Jade approached the settee. Cat was sat on half-dressed in Beck's lap as he fondled her breasts under her dress. Next to them naked Robbie absently pulled at his spent cock. She followed her colleagues gaze, realizing their focus was on the activity on the bed and picking up a glass of wine she sat beside Robbie, winking at him.

"Enjoying the show?" Jade asked, nodding at his hand on his cock, "How about Beck, is he enjoying it Cat?" She looked past Robbie at Cat.

Cat squirmed, pressing her weight into Beck's lap, "I think I can feel him starting to enjoy it, but I don't think much."

"Trust me I'm enjoying it," Beck said.

"Well I need a drink, all I can taste is cock," Cat said getting up off Beck.

"Such a lady," Jade said.

Cat stuck her ass in Jade's direction with a giggle and went to the side of the bed. Picking up the Champagne from the bedside table, she took a swig from the bottle, swilling her mouth out and gurgling. The others laughed and Tori, alerted to her presence, stared up at her with a nervous smile. Her face and neck were flushed, her hand was holding the silver vibrator between her legs, she closed them slightly, self-conscious that the others were staring.

Cat looked Tori's body up and down with an appreciative nod, "Wow Tori you have a great body," she said, sitting beside her.

"Thanks Cat," Tori giggled.

Cat took another drink of Champagne, idly caressing Tori's shoulder, making circles that gradually stroked lower down her chest, skirting the curves of her breasts.

"Doesn't she have a great bod Jade? No point asking the guys they've been checking her out all night," Cat said.

"Yep, she does, she's gorgeous," Jade replied.

"I always did have a soft spot for pretty women, been a while though," Cat said, barely a whisper, Tori's eyes widened.

Cat's hand stroked under the material of Tori's dress. Her finger tips brushed against her hardening nipples. Tori locked eyes with her as she worked the toy between her own legs, her body wriggled and they parted further. Cat leaned in towards her, "Do you want some help?" she asked, her fingers playing over one of her soft breasts. Tori nodded.

Cat swigged from the bottle and bent over to kiss Tori, swapping Champagne in the embrace. Her hand wandered lower reaching between her friend's legs, startling her. She gently wrestled the small toy from her hand and slid it into her pussy.

Tori writhed and she returned Cat's kiss with more passion. Emboldened, she pulled one of the girl's breasts free, and took it in her dainty grip.

"Fuck," Robbie breathed.

Sat between Robbie and Beck, Jade gasped when she realized that they were both almost fully hard again. "You naughty boys."

Jade reached for Robbie, her touch making him release his hold and she took him in her grip, carefully coaxing more life into his cock. With her other hand she groped for Beck's crotch, finding it she fished his soft member from his open flies and toyed with him.

"My boys," she said, kissing Robbie and then Beck, stroking them both, a leg draped over each of theirs.

Robbie became hard in Jade's grip, Beck was semi erect, and the feel of the two pulsing and warm cocks in her hands thrilled Jade. She leaned over and took Robbie into her mouth, sucking him deeply as she stroked Beck. Her towel fell away exposing her breasts, Beck grabbed one and squeezed as she bobbed on Robbie's lap.

On the bed, Cat had pulled Tori's dress front down and was kissing one of her breasts while groping the other as she probed her with the vibrator, the buzzing toy bringing her to the brink.

"Cat, don't stop, Oh God, don't."

Cat smiled as the wild, crazed girl squirmed, definitely not acting like the normally prim and proper one she knew. She pinched and stroked her nipples, manipulating the toy in and out of her pussy, Tori pulled Cat into a kiss which became fierce as she came. Her body bucked and she clawed at Cat's shoulders, hugging her close and mashing their naked torsos together.

"Oh God, Cat, Oh wow," Tori gasped, releasing her hold.

Bringing the sticky silver toy to her lips, Cat winked at her friend and licked it. Tori giggled, snatching it away, studying it in her hand.

"I really need to get one of these."

Motioning her head at the threesome on the settee Cat pouted at Tori, "I'm feeling left out," she said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Tori gave her a coy look, toying with the vibe, a finger on its tip. Cat laid on her side facing her friend's navel and bent one knee, planting her foot flat, and exposing herself to her. Tentatively Tori guided the silver toy along Cat's stocking clad leg onto her bare thigh until it rested against her inflamed pussy. Cat gasped at its touch.

In response, Cat grabbed Tori's legs to roughly pull them open. She paused to take in the view and inhale her intoxicating fragrance. Her friend trailed the inactive vibrator along her slit, applying varying pressure as she stroked her inner thigh, teasing a little she dipped the tip in, leaving it just inside. Cat squirmed and moaned in protest rotating her hips, and with a grin Tori pushed the small device and it glided in easily, bottoming out as Tori strummed her clit with her other hand. The combined effort sent Cat wild and she thrust her face between Tori's legs onto her panty covered crotch, her mouth and tongue assaulting the pussy beneath.

Beck had gotten his nose buried in Jade's behind as he ate her out. His previously spent, sore member was hard again, he grabbed it in his fist and positioned himself behind Jade. Feeling her radiant heat he guided himself inside, parting her folds, penetrating his old friend for another time and she moaned around the other man in her mouth. The muffled pleasurable sound added to Beck's horniness and he increased his thrusting, his body colliding with hers, flesh on flesh.

The fucking action shunted Jade's body and Robbie's cock flopped from her mouth. "Oh yes, that's good, yes," she gasped.

Beck held on to Jade's waist for leverage and her pendulous breasts jiggled as they swung free. Robbie copped a feel as he fed his cock back between her lips. He massaged the soft, fleshy orb, palming her nipple that was stiff beneath his grip. Jade's sucking intensified and she moaned around him in her mouth, pleasure from the sensation of two cocks inside her at once.

Laid on the bed, her gaze fixed on the vibrator gliding inside her friend, Tori writhed as Cat eagerly licked and sucked her clit through her panties. Almost hypnotically she fucked Cat's pussy with the toy, watching as her lips parted around it, allowing it access. Tori came hard when Cat finally bypassed her underwear to kiss her tender pink flesh, swirling her tongue around her clit. Breathing ragged Tori moved her hand from Cat's thigh and rubbed over her glistening pussy, smearing her juices, Cat responded by increasing her efforts on Tori's swollen bud sending pleasure through her athletic body. Tori released her grip on the vibe and it slid from Cat, she stroked her friend longingly, licking her lips in anticipation, smelling her sexual scent she moved closer.

Jade had changed position, she was on her back with Robbie on top and Beck by her side, his cock firmly in her mouth. They both fondled her breasts, Beck squeezed and pinched, tweaking a sensitive nipple between his thumb and finger as Robbie wildly groped. As the young man exerted himself between her thighs Jade rubbed her enflamed bud, sending herself into ecstasy.

Stretching her legs wider, Cat meowed as Tori tentatively lapped at her pussy, flicking the tip of her tongue over her clit. "Fuck, ow, leg cramp, ow," she said pulling herself up, stroking her left calf. "Ow, that hurt."

"Are you OK?" Tori asked with concern, placing a hand on Cat's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, especially if you carry on doing what you were doing," Cat replied, caressing Tori's face.

Cat stepped off the bed and slipped out of her dress, she stretched her legs and crawled back in front of Tori. She smiled and tentatively stroked Cat, her fingers trailing over her silky smooth skin, grazing her outer lips. Cat quickly pulled her into an embrace and they kissed passionately, their tongues entangling and tasting each other. Tori kept her hand between her friend's legs and explored lower until her fingers found her opening, pushing several inside. Their kiss intensified, Cat moaned into Tori's mouth spurring her to finger faster, her wetness got louder as she gyrated and squirmed on her friend's hand.

"Go down again on me again."

Tori had her fingers buried inside her friend, removing them she brought them to her lips and tasted them one by one. Cat's eyes widened and before Tori could put the last finger in her mouth Cat grabbed her and pulled it to her own mouth, tasting herself.

"Dirty bitch," Tori said.

Tori sat up and pulled her tiny dress off, tossing it across the room. Cat purred, admiring the young girls perfect porcelain skinned body and her breasts topped by tiny hard nipples pointing upward. Cat grabbed one, roughly handling it, she pulled at the nipple, grinning, provoking a sharp gasp from Tori.

"Fuck," Cat said with force, motioning her head down.

Tori straddled Cat's chest, facing away from her and lowered her mouth between her legs, kissing and licking her puffy protruding lips. Lapping away she felt Cat's breath on her behind and the familiar probing of her tongue as it flicked and darted over her swollen clit. Tori lost herself in pleasure, alternating between nibbling and licking on Cat's clit to kissing inside her juicy pussy, drinking her in.

Suddenly a cock appeared above her, aimed at Cat's pussy and she looked up to see Robbie knelt behind Cat holding her thighs above her stockings, spreading her wide. Tori carried on licking Cat's pussy as Robbie moved in, easily gliding inside her friend. He sank in deep, bottoming out and Cat cried out, a mixture of pleasure and surprise.

"Who's that? Who's behind me?" Cat asked.

"It's Robbie, he just upped and left me," Jade said.

"Well you were hogging them both anyway."

Tori could hear wet slapping noises as her friends began fucking. She extended her tongue to lick Cat's clit, catching Robbie's shaft on its journey. The situation majorly turned her on, and she changed her focus onto Robbie's cock, licking as much as she could when he withdrew.

After a few thrusts, Robbie pulled out completely and aimed his glistening rod at Tori's mouth. Tori's heart raced, excitement took over and she opened wide enveloping him between her lips. She sucked him clean, swirling her tongue around his head, probing the tip.

Robbie watched as the beautiful girl sucked his cock with skill, unable to believe his luck that three girls had blown him that night. Tori had his tip just inside, toying with her tongue, gradually taking more of him down her throat, rotating her talented tongue around his length as she fed more into her mouth. Her ministrations made Robbie tremble as her soft lips drove down.

Robbie noticed the familiar pendant around her neck. She always wore that piece of jewelry, and it must have had some sentimental value to her. Seeing it swing while she blew him, he knew it was an image he would always recall whenever he saw the shiny trinket on her in the future.

Spooning on the couch, Beck and Jade pawed and stroked each other's bodies, Beck slowly fucking Jade as she rubbed her clit, "Hmm, fits like a glove," Jade cooed, turning back and kissing Beck.

Tori bobbed away on Robbie's cock, her jaw starting to ache. She looked up at him with a glint in her eyes, moving her head off him. "Are you ever gonna finish?" she asked, leisurely stroking him.

"I think he's enjoying himself," Cat said.

"Guess I'll have to try something else."

Tori moved off Cat, Robbie's cock still in one of her dainty hands. Cat rolled onto her side and Tori fell back frantically pulling Robbie on top of her. She shifted until she was spread beneath him. Her legs snaked out, one wrapped around his waist, pulling him close and he slid with ease into her pussy.

"Fuck, Tori, you're amazing," he said.

Tori smiled up at him and stroked his face. With one arm around his body she felt as he worked his cock into her. His actions sped up and her breasts jiggled from the force of his thrusting. Robbie took hold of one, holding it in his grip as his other hand held one of her sexy long black stocking clad legs. Her neck and chest flushed a deep red and she covered her mouth in an attempt to suppress her moans.

Robbie could feel his cock stretching the sexy girl's pussy as he penetrated deeper. She was unbelievably tight and every response she made to his thrusts was felt throughout his body. It was as if they were one. He pawed her amazing body wanting to touch and caress every inch of this vision of loveliness, knowing very well that at some point all this was going to end and not knowing when he would get a chance to do it again.

Cat lay stroking her friend as Robbie fucked her with increasing intensity, Tori met her gaze, eyes wide, pleading and they kissed. Cat's fingers met Robbie's cock as he plunged inside Tori. Her fingers then found Tori's engorged clit and she rubbed down on it making Tori cry out.

Tori writhed at the attention her body was receiving and another large shape appeared beside her head, looking up she saw it was a set off balls accompanying a thick cock. Beck knelt beside her, his member in hand waving it toward her mouth, grinning at him she welcoming the taste of another man to her lips.

"Who's the greedy one now," Jade said joining Beck's side, running her hands over him.

Robbie was in heaven, he gripped Tori's legs as he thrusted. The sight of her sucking Beck, her tiny hand wrapped around him feeding him into her mouth was driving him on. He was close to cumming for a second time but wanted to delay his release. He was with three naked beauties and if he could, he would make the night never end. Slowing his movements he pulled his red raw and angry cock from Tori's pussy and lay back on the bed.

Tori let out a moan of protest around Beck's cock, already missing the full feeling.

"Can I?" Beck asked.

Tori nodded and Beck pulled her to him, flipping her over onto her front. Tori yelped in surprise, replacing that sound with a pleasurable groan as Beck's thick cock entered her. She arched her back in response and he took in her shapely form, stroking down her perfect back and over her ass, grabbing hold of it as he settled into a rhythm. She moaned, balling her fists, clenching at the bedsheets as he fucked her, matching his thrusts, pushing back on him.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Tori uttered.

"Tori! How rude," Jade said, laughing.

Jade was sat upright against the headboard of the bed, to one side of her Robbie was now fucking Cat and at the other Tori was on fours, Beck doing her from behind. She spotted the tiny vibrator discarded among the untidy sheets and picked it up, horny from the activity and sexual atmosphere in the room, it was so strong she could taste it. Jade switched the small toy on.

Robbie was even closer to coming, his cock swelling inside of Cat, she sensed his change in pace and shook her head at him. He pulled out bringing his throbbing, painful erection to her mouth and she swallowed him eagerly, substituting the emptiness in her pussy with her own fingers.

As she sucked him, Robbie noticed Jade beside them masturbating with a vibrator, watching. She caught his eye and he pulled her to him, she smiled and moved her head lower to join in with Cat pleasuring his rigid cock. Robbie glanced at Beck who was fucking Tori, who was going wild and trying to make as little noise as possible. Beck grinned back at him and nodded in approval.

Jade and Cat took turns on Robbie's cock. Jade experienced with its use, brought herself to an orgasm with the silver toy, she cried out, her lower body convulsing just as Robbie pulled out of Cat's mouth and sprayed them both with his cum. The dirty action sent Cat over the edge and she yelled in pleasure, her mouth opening in time to receive a parting blast from his member.

Beside them Tori moaned and squealed into a pillow, pulling it over her face to suppress her screams as Beck increased his pace. He let out a warning cry and Tori quickly scooted away from him, flipping onto her back as he knelt over her, shooting rope after rope of cum across her taut stomach, some catching her breasts.

The guys collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard, physically spent. The room fell silent apart from ragged breaths and panting, the three girls looked to one and other and at the messes on their chests, arms and each other's faces.

Tori instinctively licked her lips. "Huh," she wiped cum from her chest and curiously tasted it.

"Wow," Cat breathed.

"Dirty boys, messing my bed up," Jade joked.

"I cannot believe we just did that," Robbie said.

"Hey, what happens on vacation...," Jade began.

"Stays on vacation," Beck finished for her.

...

After a taxing bathroom break, aiming his stream into the middle of the bowl trying not to soak the floor, Beck stepped into the shower. The relaxing spray hit his upturned face as he replayed the night's events in his mind, his well-worn member stirred.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think that the night would turn out like it had, his best anticipation was maybe a flash of flesh or a drunken kiss from someone at the ceremony, not a full blown fuck and suck session. He had seen Cat naked, sexy Tori naked, and Jade, naked. His cock strained at the thought of Jade. He had fucked Cat, fucked Tori, and he had fucked Jade. At that thought, his cock stood to attention, the shower water sending sensations along its tender shaft.

He wondered how this was going to affect his relationship with them. He could vaguely remember two girls leaving naked, Tori leading Cat by the hand, Robbie following. Beck had stayed with Jade and they had lay naked kissing and talking until they fell asleep. He had woke to find they were still entwined and he took care not to wake her, a mixture of uncertainty and panic was not a good contribution to a hangover. How was this going to affect his future, he thought.

The bathroom door opened and he saw a shape through the semi-opaque curtain, it was naked from what he could determine. He was stiff.

"Just brushing my teeth," Jade said.

Beck noticing her cheery tone was uncertain of what to say, he blurted the first thing that came to his mind, "Did you have a good night?" He winced.

There was a giggly laugh from the other side of the curtain, the sound of running water accompanied by the scrubbing of a toothbrush. Beck stood facing the curtain watching the shadowy outlines movements; despite the warm water he could feel his embarrassment, mentally kicking himself for the stupid question.

After a gargle and a burst of water the shower curtain flung open.

Jade stood naked with a bright smile, her well-fucked body on display, hair in a bun, a sparkle in her eyes, "Yes, I had a great night, did you?" She glanced at his crotch, stepping into the shower.

Beck's heart raced, she turned her back to him and nudged him back. He brushed against the smooth skin of her buttocks, the water cascading down her back.

"Hmm, the water's lovely."

Jade looked out the bay window, "You know if pictures pop up on the internet of me in this shower I'm going to kill you."

"They can't see in, trust me". Beck said grabbing her around the waist, nuzzling into her neck.

"Hmm," she cooed, reacting to his touch, arching her back and bumping her ass into him. She turned gazing lustily up at his face before casting a look south, raising an eyebrow. Her fingers played down his abdomen, "Well there's one way to find out if people can see."

Jade's hand found his thickening member, her delicate fingers encircling it. Beck smiled turning to look out of the window as she slowly sank to her knees...

 **THE END**


End file.
